Behind the Eyelids
by basketinme
Summary: 'Terkadang, jawaban akan hal rumit bisa ditemukan hanya dari sebuah gestur mudah'. Persetan kata orang bijak, ini memang tak mudah untuk Bonney. Belum lagi reputasi si dokter memang begitu. Seolah tak cukup, ada saja hal yang terus membuat si gadis terlibat dengannya. Pertama mungkin sejenak, lalu bagaimana dengan selanjutnya? Gestur mudah—Hah! Benarkah demikian? SemiCanon/MultiArc
1. Surga Bukan di Telapak Kaki Ibu

**AN: **Halo, halo, One Piece fandomers *lambai2* Fanfic pertama dalam (hidup saya) fandom ini, _so_ mangapkan lah jikalau ada deskripsi atau plot yang tak berkenan di logika :'D Buat _test drive_, nyoba pake bahasa emak dulu deh. Mungkin kalau ada niat dan waktu, bakal coba menjamahi bahasa tetangga yang lebih umum :'D

Terinspirasi diskusi orang2 di reddit dan sebangsanya. _Without further ado_,

**DISCLAIMER: **Kalaupun saya ambil alih One Piece dari Oda-sensei, ditanya One Piece peninggalan Roger aslinya tuh apaan pun saya nggak bakal bisa jawab, demi. Bahkan tema cerita aja dapet minjem dari lirik Daiji na Mono wa Mabuta no Ura punyanya mbak KOKIA. Terus _cover image_ dapet unduh dari pininterest. Apalah yang saya punya selain ide plot dan niat untuk ngetik.

* * *

><p><em>Karena dunia butuh lebih banyak LawBonney  
>sementara Oda-sensei terlalu sibuk buat arc selanjutnya<br>#heh_

* * *

><p><strong>++-++<br>Surga Bukan di Telapak Kaki Ibu  
>++-++<strong>

_Dengar, sayang. Kita memang tidak sama dengan mereka.  
>Kita tidak memiliki apa yang mereka miliki.<br>Tapi kamu...kamu berbeda._

**++-++  
><strong>  
>"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"<p>

Bunyi denting gelas yang saling beradu tak kalah riuh dengan suara tawa yang mengiringinya. Bukan keramaian yang langka bila settingnya adalah pub merangkap restoran kota semacam ini, di pukul segini. Apalagi itu terletak di sebuah pulau yang ikut menjadi pelengkap barisan kepulauan yang tersebar di setengah rute awal samudera liar, Grand Line. Laut ganas, kerap orang berkata. Belum lagi cuaca pendukungnya yang tak pernah sepakat dengan logika ilmu geografi awam. Meski begitu, julukan apa yang mereka beri untuk laut semacam itu?

"Surga! _Surga_! Hari ini kita menemukan surga! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Surga. _Paradise._

Sungguh, bila surga di dunia ini ternyata banyak dihuni orang-orang semacam _itu, _tak sanggup lagi membayangkan akan seperti apa bentuk rupa penghuni nerakanya. Namun kenyataan telah berbicara, saudaraku. Orang-orang bejat tiada beradab, lingkar brewok penuh sisa rum dan daging, perut bergelambir kembang kempis saat tertawa terbahak tak pakai kontrol, busana beraroma bubuk mesiu dan darah kering—makhluk-makhluk seperti _itu _yang akan sering kau jumpai di daerah sepanjang apitan dua garis Calm Belt ini.

Fenomena umum jika kau hidup di _Great Age of Pirates_. Biasakan lah.

"Siapa dulu dong boss kita, Kapten Befolg si Tulang Besi! 65 juta Beri!" Derai tawa kembali menderak kasar, "Ingat muka mereka saat tahu nama boss kita? Hah! Coba tadi ada yang bawa kamera Den Den Mushi, haha!"

"Heheheh..._Nah_, bukan salah mereka untuk merasa takut," Pria yang disebut-sebut Befolg mengayunkan lambat mug berisi rum-nya, menenggak setengah isinya, baru membanting benda itu seutuhnya ke meja reyot pub dengan gelegar tawa, "Karena memang sudah begitu seharusnya, BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"MAKANAN! BAWA LAGI MAKANAN KEMARI!"

Satu, dua...setidaknya ada sekitar dua lusin pengikut yang berada di sekitar Befolg, mengelukan nama kapten mereka dengan suka cita. Befolg sendiri terkekeh di bangkunya. Padahal hanya sedang mencengkeram mug saja, namun sendi-sendi tulang jemarinya tetap terdengar bergemeletuk keras; tulang pemberi titel di kertas buronannya itu, tentu saja.

"Tapi, Kapten, dipikir-pikir ini bisa jadi kemenangan besar setelah sekian lama, bukan?" Seorang kurus di sebelah Befolg menyeletuk dengan seringai lebar, "Dua kapal bajak laut dalam satu hari. Dan salah satunya ternyata sedang membawa berkotak koin emas! Haha! Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, hari ini kita baru membuka pintu surga!"

"Surga, eh?" Befolg mendengus; rum di bibirnya muncrat tiga tetes di meja, "Keh, mereka itu...para _rookie_ itu khususnya! Begitu naif! Meninggalkan Blue mereka dengan wajah terangkat tinggi, sudah yakin benar dengan pamor di kepala masing-masing semasa di kampung halaman. Berpikir kalau itu saja sudah cukup untuk mengarungi perairan Grand Line. Bah!" Beberapa tegukan alkohol membasahi baik kerongkong maupun batang lehernya, "Ini surga, hey! _Paradise_! Pernahkah kalian dengar semua orang bisa masuk surga? Hah? Haha!"

Kepalan tangan kiri Befolg menepuk dadanya sendiri "Ada _survival game _di dalamnya! Hidup _atau_ mati! Surga di sini bukan pemberhentian akhir, tapi awal permainan! _Sangat_ awal. Yang berpengalaman yang mengusai medan perang. Dan siapa yang biasanya tereleminasi lebih dahulu? _Rookie_! Para _rookie_ tak tahu tempat, menganggap kita yang telah menahun berlayar ini sebagai pemain usang—tak layak berdiri lagi dalam permainan! Hah, HAHAHAHAHA! Cuih!" Meludah sejenak, "Katakan itu di depan wajah _mereka_! Wajah Shirohige, misalnya! Bajingan tua di tanah baru itu dianggap pemain usang?! HAHAHAHAHA! Aku ingin lihat siapa yang bisa menggulingkan si monster berkumis itu. Berani sumpah, yang pasti bukan _rookie!_"

"Oi, oi, Kapten! Kau sudah sangat mabuk ya, hahahaha!"

"Pastinya. Kalau Kapten sudah berpidato begini sih. Lihat saja, alkoholnya sudah menjalar sampai ubun-ubun begitu!"

"Sudahlah, Kapten, minum air putih dulu ini, haha!"

"BERISIK!" Befolg menepis air yang disuguhkan padanya, "Jangan samakan aku dengan kalian, cecunguk bau kencur! Aku yang menentukan kapan harus minum dan mabuk! Baru bisa menarik pelatuk saja sudah sok menceramahiku...Ng?" Mug ditangannya hanya meneteskan sisa rum ketika dibalik, "Tch, OI! BAWAKAN MINUMAN LAGI! YANG KERAS SEKALIAN! KAU BILANG INI ALKOHOL?! KAU PIKIR SUDAH BERAPA LAMA AKU KENAL ALKOHOL?! AKU BERENANG DI DALAMNYA, KAU TAHU?! YANG BEGINI TIDAK AKAN MEMBUATKU MABUK, HEY!"

"Ya, ya, Kapten, tenanglah!" Lelaki kurus tadi memutar tubuhnya untuk menoleh ke arah meja bar di belakangnya, "Oi, Bartender! Kau dengar apa kata Kapten kami, jadi cepatlah! Kau sungguh tak ingin melihat dia mengamuk, kukatakan saja padamu," Ia sudah akan kembali ke posisinya sebelum teringat sesuatu, "Dan, hey! Mana tambahan makanan yang kami pesan daritadi?! Sudah lebih dari setengah jam tapi makanan belum juga datang! Kau ingin dipenggal ya?! Atau kau ingin mengetes sendiri kenapa Kapten Befolg diberi gelar itu oleh Navy?!"

Lelaki paruh baya dibalik meja bar tampak menelan ludah dengan gugup. Berada dalam bisnis ini untuk waktu yang lama tak lah menjamin dia untuk terbiasa dalam situasi seperti ini. Khususnya di depan kriminal berharga di atas 50 juta Beri. Namun demi kebaikan bersama, ia menjawab dengan nada sopan, "M-Maaf, Tuan Bajak Laut. Seperti yang sudah saya bilang tadi, kami sudah tak bisa menyuguhkan apa-apa selain minuman..."

"HAH?!"

"M-Maka dari itu..." Kedua tangannya sibuk berkial menenangkan, "Kami tak bisa menyuguhkan makanan karena persediannya t-telah habis..."

"HABIS?! Apa maksudmu dengan habis?! Kami bahkan baru memesan beberapa piring dan kau bilang persediannya habis?!" Si lelaki kurus menggebrak meja, geram, "Kau niat buka usaha tidak sih?!"

"H-Hii!"

"Psst, _bro_..." Seorang pria kru Befolg yang lain menyikut si lelaki kurus.

"Tsk, jangan sekarang! Tidak lihat apa kau aku sedang mengamuk disini?!"

"Aku tahu. Makanya, lihat dulu," Pria tersebut mengendikan kepalanya ke arah lain, "Ada target yang lebih tepat,"

Mengangkat sebelah alis, si lelaki kurus mengikuti arah tunjuk rekannya.

Tidak begitu jauh dari pintu masuk, masih termasuk bagian meja bar, terdapat satu sudut berisikan segerombolan orang...dan piring. Bila diperhatikan lebih baik lagi, gerombolan itu bukan bagian dari kru Befolg; cukup menjadi berita baru bagi si lelaki kurus karena ia pikir seluruh bagian pub ini sedang di-_booking _oleh anggota kelompoknya. Tidak secara resmi di-_booking_ memang, tapi hey, bukan kah sudah menjadi semacam tradisi tak tertulis kalau seseorang tak akan mau berlama-lama tinggal satu tempat dengan kru kriminal berharga tinggi? Apalagi kalau kru yang dimaksud sedang berpesta. Kecuali kalau seseorang ingin cari mati.

Dan _seseorang_ agaknya memang sedang berniat untuk itu.

Lupakan dua orang yang duduk kalem di ujung terjauh meja tersebut, yang jadi perhatian adalah orang ke-_tiga_. Dari sebelah sini cukup sulit untuk diperhatikan detil postur tubuhnya. Bukan apa-apa. Tumpukan piring bak menara menghalangi jalur pandangnya. Dan meski sudah setinggi itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti menggunung. Seberapa _besar_ nafsu makan orang itu sebenarnya?

Ralat, _perempuan_ itu. Dengan surai merah muda panjang dan paras yang...sebentar, apa benar _begitu_ paras orang dengan nafsu makan seganas singa? Dalam situasi begini, selapis dua lapis lemak normalnya sudah bertengger di pipi. Persetan lemak, makanannya betulan masuk perut tidak sih? Meski menilai hanya dari pemandangan antar sela piring, lelaki macam dia masih berani bersumpah kalau _three sizes_ sang gadis tetap mampu memboyong kaum Adam manapun ke fantasi liarnya.

Oh, baiklah, cukup dengan narasinya, sekarang waktunya _real business_.

"Heh," Bangkit berdiri, bibir tebal si lelaki menyunggingkan seringai santai. Ia berjalan dengan sama santainya seolah memberi waktu sejenak kepada kawanan asing itu untuk merasa terintimidasi dengan kedatangannya. Hanya dua orang saja yang menoleh, si sorotan utama tetap asyik mengganyang sepotong baru pizza, "Hey _girlie_, nafsu makanmu besar juga, ya? Untuk ukuran tubuh seperti itu,"

Basa-basi.

Tapi gestur itu hanya dibalas dengan suara kunyahan sekoyak besar daging; pizza yang tadi telah hilang ke balik kerongkongnya tiga detik lalu, jika kau bertanya-tanya. Si lelaki masih menyeringai. _Mood_ dia syukurnya masih cukup bagus untuk bermain-main. Kalau bukan karena _event_ hari ini dan penampilan si lawan bicara, tentunya, "Sayang sekali bila cewek sepertimu makan sendirian. Tapi beruntung, Kapten Befolg biasanya senang ditemani makan oleh gadis manis,"

Sang perempuan, yang omong-omong baik posisi makan dan cara mengunyahnya sama-sama tak ada _manner_, melirikkan bulir _amethyst_-nya sekilas ke si lelaki dengan alis bertaut—tanpa berhenti makan—sebelum melempar pandangannya ke kedua rekannya.

"Ah. Dia bermaksud mengajakmu makan bersama, Kapten," Salah satunya berbicara, mengerti maksud pandangan itu.

"Hoo...seorang pelayar juga ternyata, eh cantik? Bajak laut kah? Kalau begitu pembicaraannya jadi lebih mudah,"

"Dia tahu kau bajak laut juga, Kapten, sekaligus memuji parasmu. Sepertinya mengetahui statusmu, percakapan setelah ini menjadi lebih mudah untuk diteruskan,"

"Tentu saja akan lebih mudah, karena pastinya kau tahu Kapten Befolg, bukan? Dan tak perlu kusebut lagi kru siapa yang sedang berada di sini, _bukan_?"

"Dia bertanya apakah kau mengetahui seseorang bernama Befolg, Kapten. Dan bermaksud menginformasikan dirimu kalau dia termasuk kru orang itu,"

"Ya, benar sekali, aku adalah bagian dari kru—_tte_, OI! KENAPA JUGA KAU YANG HARUS MENJELASKAN SETIAP PERKATAANKU SEPERTI ITU?!"

Kalap, si lelaki kurus menudingkan telunjuknya ke pria yang daritadi berperan sebagai jubir tersebut. Meski kalau dilihat lagi, orang itu lebih tepat disebut koki dengan topi ala _chef_ yang tersemat di kepalanya, "Oh, ah. Soalnya Kapten sedang makan, jadi semua perkataan yang kau sampaikan tak akan digubrisnya. Ah, tapi tenang saja, aku ingat semua perkataanmu tadi, kalau-kalau ada hal penting yang patut diketahui Kapten," Kalimat itu dilancarkan dengan tenang dan senyum. Seolah kejadian ini memang sudah lumrah adanya,

kecuali bagi si lelaki kurus.

"Jangan bercanda denganku!" Menggebrak meja, "Tak digubris katamu?! Hey _girlie_, aku tak tahu permainan apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan, tapi aku tak sudi berada di dalamnya! Asal tahu saja ya, seorang—_W-Whoa_!"

Tiba-tiba saja si lelaki limbung dan hampir jatuh muka duluan ke lantai kalau bukan karena refleksnya untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan. Cepat dia menengok ke belakang dengan raut marah, "Hey! Siapa itu yang berani-berani mendorongku?!"

"Mendorong?"

Sebuah suara baru, sekaligus figur baru. Di belakang lelaki itu berdiri seorang pria dengan tinggi yang tak begitu jauh darinya. Kaus hitam-kuning lengan panjang ber-_hoodie_ dengan _smiley-or-likely-so_ besar di bagian depan membalut tubuh kurusnya. Kurus, namun bukan berarti satu klan dengannya—sang pria tampak lebih berisi. Ia bisa melihat corak tato di tangan sang pria; kini mengalung malas pada nodachi yang bertengger di bahunya. Iris keabuan dengan gurat hitam di lingkar mata menatapnya dengan seringai kecil. Dan percayalah, bukan seringai selembut topi bulu putih bercoraknya itu.

"Anak kecil juga tahu kalau tidak baik berdiri di tengah jalan, Skinny-ya,"

Entah sejak kapan pria ini masuk pub, tapi dia tentu tak akan membiarkan siapa pun lolos begitu saja setelah jelas-jelas memberi sinyal 'ngajak berantem' lewat ekspresi itu, "Ini di depan meja bar! Lalu siapa yang kau panggil Skinny-ya, oi?!"

"Dan di depan _jalanku_," Pria itu berbalik memunggunginya.

"Hey, aku masih belum selesai deng—UAGH!"

Si lelaki kurus lagi-lagi limbung. Kali ini karena kepentok ujung nodachi yang mengayun ke arah dia akibat membaliknya si pria. Sengaja atau tidak, satu hajaran itu cukup telak di mukanya.

"Bartender-ya," Fokus sang pria seutuhnya pada pemilik pub, "Apa di kota ini terdapat toko _supply_ keperluan medik? Dan tukang kayu disini apa hanya berada di dekat pelabuhan itu saja? Lalu Log Pose, berapa waktu yang diperlukan sampai stabil?"

Si bartender melirik sebentar ke kru Befolg yang barusan jatuh itu sebelum membalas dengan agak gugup, "T-Tiga blok sebelah kiri dari ujung perempatan jalan di depan. Toko yang Anda cari ada disana. Dan ya, tukang kayu disini hanya berada disitu. Waktu _charging_ Log Pose sekitar 29 jam,"

"29 jam..." Hening, "Berikan aku _ale_, Bartender-ya,"

"Segera,"

"S-Sialan..." Si lelaki kurus bangkit perlahan dari jatuh tak indahnya. Telapak tangan mengelus pipi kanannya saat berjalan mendekati meja bar, "Berani-beraninya kau me—"

"—BARTENDER! MAKANANNYA KENAPA BELUM DATANG JUGA?!"

Lagi-lagi terinterupsi, oleh kepalan tangan sang perempuan yang tahu-tahu saja terangkat dan mengayun keras ke, lagi-lagi, wajahnya.

"E-Eh, tadi saya sudah katakan kalau persedian kami sudah habis, dipesan semua oleh Anda. Kalau minuman masih ada,"

"MINUMAN CUMAN BIKIN KEMBUNG!"

"Kapten, masih ada sepuluh loyang besar pizza lagi disini jadi tenanglah!"

"Tch, sepuluh mana cukup!" Tetap bisa mengomel berat meski mulutnya penuh dengan spaghetti. Pipinya naik turun saat mengunyah sembari menoleh ke sisi berlawanan dengan rekannya, "Lalu apa yang kau tertawakan, heh? Memangnya ada hal lucu yang kau lihat di sini?!"

Hanya diselingi satu bangku, pria bertato tadi kini duduk di depan meja bar. Tangan kanan memutar pelan gelas berisi _ale_ yang baru saja diterimanya. Seringai yang sama masih terpasang di bibirnya walau sekarang ditambah tawa kecil, "Tidak. Hanya tak menyangka saja kalau rumor yang terdengar benar-benar senyata faktanya. Malah kupikir sekedar kiasan saja. Terkadang Navy suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu, tapi agaknya yang ini sangat tepat,"

"Dan poinmu adalah?"

Bahkan menyipitnya manik keabuan itu ikut memancarkan seringai yang mirip saat sang pria menoleh, "Apa dalam lambungmu itu memang tak berdasar, Glutton-ya?"

Si dara merah muda mendengus, tak ada aura feminim sedikit pun, "_None of your _damn_ business_. Kenapa? Kau punya masalah dengan itu, Yagou-_boy_?" **[1]**

"_Well_, tidak untuk saat ini," Kedua bahu mengangkat ringan, lalu sang pria menyesap minumannya dengan tenang.

"K-Keh..." Si lelaki kurus, lagi-lagi, bangkit berdiri. Namun kali ini, di tangannya telah tergenggam sebuah pistol yang barusan diambil dari pinggangnya; pelatuk siap ditarik kapan pun dimau. Melihat gelagatnya, 'dimau' ini bisa terjadi dalam beberapa detik lagi, "Heheh, cukup sudah waktu bermainnya, orang-orang dungu! Kalian telah melewati batas yang harusnya tak boleh dilanggar! Kuharap di dunia sana kalian akan ingat untuk tidak bermain-main dengan kru—"

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, demi Neptune, perkataan dia kembali terinterupsi.

Padahal sedetik yang lalu, kedua orang yang ditodong tadi tengah memunggunginya. Namun baru dua langkah berjalan, tahu-tahu saja pinggangnya ditebas oleh ayunan cepat sebuah kaki. Di saat yang sama, dari arah berlawanan datang tungkai langsing yang menendangnya telak pada bagian pelipis. Dua gaya itu saja sudah cukup untuk memaksanya kembali mencium lantai. Walau sekarang, akan memerlukan waktu lebih lama sebelum ia bangkit berdiri lagi dan mengomelkan protesnya.

"Hey, ini sampah yang kau buat, kan?" Pria bertato bersender pada meja bar di bangkunya ketika menunjuk bawah dengan kaki yang sudah _stand-by_ lagi di tempat, "Kalau begitu jangan buat orang lain ikut membereskannya untukmu,"

"Jangan tanya aku, sampah datang sendiri tanpa ada yang mengundang," Sang perempuan telah menarik kembali satu kakinya, sekarang bertengger tak beradab pada bangku kosong di antara dia dan si pria bertato, "_Geez_, ada apa sebenarnya dengan orang ini? Berbunyi terus seperti lalat. Euh, aku tak suka ada lalat dalam makananku. Sungguh merusak selera,"

"Lalat mana yang tak akan datang bila porsi makanmu seperti itu,"

"Argh! Berhenti mengutuk yang tidak-tidak, janggut kambing! Tak lihat apa aku masih makan di sini?!"_  
><em>

"Itu ledekan terbaikmu?"

"Oh, aku bahkan belum mulai,"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Semua mata tertuju pada pemilik tawa keras yang tiba-tiba menggema. Sebenarnya bukan perihal aneh dalam suasana pesta semacam ini, namun selama beberapa menit terakhir, fokus orang-orang tidak lagi berada dalam perjamuan. Oh ya, adegan yang dibawakan oleh dua orang asing plus salah satu kru mereka itu terlalu mencolok untuk tidak disaksikan. Apalagi bila akhirnya begitu. Mereka yang menonton sempat tak percaya dengan penglihatan sendiri saking cepatnya itu terjadi. Tawa keras itu saja yang menyadarkan mereka kembali.

"Apa ini, apa ini? Orang asing kah?" Befolg meneguk rumnya dalam telanan besar, baru menengok ke balik bahunya, "Sebuah pertunjukan menarik yang kalian lakukan disana, Nak,"

Kedua orang yang dimaksud tak membalas, mungkin karena yang satu sibuk makan sementara yang satu lagi lebih memilih untuk menyeruput _ale_ dalam gelasnya.

"Heheh, aku suka pertunjukan. Dan aku juga suka pertunjukan oleh orang-orang pemberani. Melakukan hal-hal yang ditakuti orang itu lebih menarik untuk ditonton...bukan begitu, _young'uns_?" Senyum lebar masih terpasang di wajah brewoknya, "Tapi hey, anak muda..."

**_CRASH!_**

Suara perabot kayu terbelah mengudara kemana-mana taktala Befolg membanting keras mug di tangannya ke atas meja. Beberapa piring dan gelas yang berada di atasnya juga ikut hancur berkeping-keping, termasuk mug yang digenggamnya sendiri.

"...kalian melakukan pertunjukan di tempat yang SALAH!" Entah warna merah yang mewarnai wajah Befolg sekarang itu disebabkan oleh amarah, atau karena jumlah bercangkir rum yang telah ia konsumsi selama sekian jam terakhir. Namun dari suara merengsek bangku ketika dia berdiri, diiringi bunyi sendi-sendi tubuh saat berbalik dan menyeringai, sudah cukup menggambarkan emosi seperti apa yang sedang meluap dalam dirinya, "TIDAK ADA yang boleh mempermainkan kru Befolg, apalagi _di depan_ Befolg sendiri! Heh, namun kalian beruntung, anak muda—"

Befolg menyeret langkahnya pelan. Dengan bodi sembilan kaki dan sepuluh inci, ditambah gelembungan otot yang membentuk dirinya dari atas sampai bawah, setiap tapak Befolg semakin terlihat berat dan intens. Pandangannya terkunci pada kedua muda-mudi yang sudah bagai puni saja di hadapan tubuh gargantuanya. Beberapa kru Befolg yang menghalangi jalan kaptennya sengaja menyingkirkan diri. Sebagian besar karena tak mau ikut terlibat dalam amukan sang pria. Mereka tahu betul apa yang terjadi dalam masa itu, makanya tak mau ambil resiko.

Pun demikian, kedua target Befolg tetap bergeming di tempat; bersender pada meja bar tanpa mengubah ekspresi sedikit pun.

"—karena bisa merasakan sendiri apa yang terjadi bila melakukan kebodohan di depan kehadiran Befolg!"

Padahal jarak antar mereka masih terpaut beberapa meter lagi, namun seolah mengingkari hukum gravitasi, tubuh berat Befolg tahu-tahu dapat meluncur kilat dari lantainya berpijak. Yang mampu dilihat terakhir darinya hanya lah sebentuk tinjuan yang terpasang pakem pada sisi kanan, siap menghujam ke sasaran, dan _war cry_.

"HEAAAAAAAAA!"

"Room,"

**_THUD!_**

"HUEEEEEEEEE!"

Semua mulut ternganga, tak satupun mata berkedip. Para penonton yang didominasi kru Befolg itu merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka saksikan. Pasalnya, dalam kejadian yang berlangsung hanya sepersekian detik tadi, banyak sekali yang terjadi.

_Banyak_.

BANYAK!

Tidak tahu mana yang datang lebih dahulu: serbuan Befolg saat menyarangkan pukulannya ataukah munculnya kubah biru transparan secara tiba-tiba dalam sekian detik saja. Tapi sebelum orang-orang menata komentar dalam pikirannya, mendadak kursi di ujung seberang menghilang. Bagai sihir. Digantikan oleh sesuatu yang jatuh bedebum di lantai. Selesai sampai di situ? Oh tidak, saudara-saudara.

"HUEEEEEEE! BELANI-BELANINYA KALIAN, HUEEEEEEE!"

Tangisan anak kecil terdengar. Tepatnya, tangisan _Befolg _versi anak kecil terdengar. Amat tepatnya, tangisan _tubuh bagian atas minus tangan_ Befolg versi anak kecil terdengar. Tangan dan tubuh bagian bawahnya? Berada di depan sang kedua orang asing bersama kursi yang tadi lenyap. Tidak ada darah, tidak ada adegan _gore_ 18+, tidak ada. Semua licin, bersih, dan aman untuk dipandang. Yah, mungkin harus sedikit tahan melihat bagian tubuh manusia tercincang yang menggeliat hidup bak cacing kematengan.

"K-KAPTEN!" Akhirnya setelah sempat hening akibat menyaksikan tayangan bak tipu muslihat, walau realitanya tak ada tipu dan tak ada muslihat alias fakta adanya, kru Befolg di sekitar berteriak. Hanya berteriak. Yah, sebenarnya berpasang mata telah memandang geram kedua orang asing tersebut, bermaksud ingin membalas perbuatan mereka terhadap sang kapten. Meski begitu, tak ada satupun kaki yang berinisiatif untuk bergerak; terlalu takut buat maju. Apa boleh buat, lawannya pengguna buah iblis. Bukan sembarang buah iblis. Ini pengguna buah iblis yang mengalahkan kapten mereka dalam sekali ronde. Awal ronde malah.

"Benar kan?" Sang pria bertato menggeser sedikit nodachi-nya agar lebih nyaman bersangga pada bahunya. Ia masih duduk di bangkunya dengan nyaman dan tenteram, "Sudah kubilang akan ada banyak lalat yang tertarik dengan besar porsi makanmu,"

"Itu karena kau yang mengutuknya, heh!" Sementara itu, sang perempuan memijat dahinya dengan tangan bebasnya. Tangan yang satu lagi telah meraih seiris baru pizza, "Euh, tidak bisakah seorang gadis mendapatkan ketenangan di waktu santapnya? Kenapa lalat itu tidak pernah belajar mengenai konsep _personal space..._"

"Karena kemungkinannya sama seperti bila dirimu belajar mengenai konsep _table manner_?"

"Pernahkah ada yang memberitahumu untuk tidak berkata lebih dari yang diperlukan?"

"Ah, banyak yang mencoba. Tapi kau tak akan ingin mendengar bagaimana komentar akhir mereka kemudian,"

"Begitu kah? Biar kutebak, memberimu saran supaya _smiley_ besar itu ditambah janggut kambing juga?"

"Sayangnya ini sudah _trademark_. Lagipula simbol ini sudah sangat terkenal untuk diganti,"

"Apa? Hah, jangan bilang itu Jolly Roger-mu?"

"Mungkin mengetahui bentuk Jolly Roger-ku bisa jadi referensi bagus di masa depan, bila kau berniat mengagumi kru-nya kelak,"

"Oh, dalam mimpi_mu_!"

"Orang-orang bermimpi, Glutton-ya. Bukan kah itu juga yang membuka tirai _Great Age of Pirates_?"

"Kesepian akibat kekurangan pendengar, Yagou-_boy_? Karena tampaknya kau suka sekali menceramahi orang,"

"Dan pastinya kau sering diceramahi orang, melihat _manner_ yang kau miliki itu,"

"Kembali ke pembicaraan awal, eh _aren't we_?"

"JANGAN BELBICALA SAJA DAN DENGALKAN AKU, ANAK MUDA!"

Di tengah ketegangan yang melanda setiap individual dalam pub tersebut, si kedua orang asing—yang secara garis besar adalah penyebabnya—lebih memilih untuk saling bertukar cakap. Sama sekali tak menggubris, malah mungkin lupa pada bocah setengah badan yang awalnya bukan bocah _apalagi_ setengah badan di pojokan—kalau bukan karena suara melengking naik setengah oktaf miliknya.

"Oh, lihat siapa yang berbicara. 'Anak muda', eh?" Sang perempuan terkekeh ringan saat mengunyah dua pizza sekaligus, yang dibalas dengan rentetan omelan ala bocah merengek minta mainan. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya sebelum menoleh, "Oi, ini semua salahmu. Kenapa kau harus membelahnya seperti..._itu _kalau pada akhirnya tidak berniat membunuhnya? Setidaknya kalau dibuat mati, tak ada yang _freak out_ dan tak ada mengomel dengan suara memekakkan telinga!"

"Hmph, lihat _siapa_ yang berbicara," Sang pria memutar lambat bola matanya, "Kalau dia tidak dibuat menjadi balita seperti..._itu_, tak akan ada yang menangis. Dan jelas tak akan ada yang membuat pekak telinga,"

"_Nope_, minimal dia menjerit. Kau pikir dipotong-potong dalam keadaan hidup itu menyenangkan? Seleramu buruk juga..."

"Aku tak ingin diberi tahu itu oleh_mu_,"

"_Whatever_...Ng?" Gadis itu menoleh. Tangannya meraba piring di meja bar belakangnya, "Tch, sudah habis kah? Katanya masih sepuluh loyang!"

"Dari tadi itu kau makan sepuluh-sepuluhnya, Kapten..."

"Makanya kan sudah kubilang kalau sepuluh itu tak bakal cukup!" Dia kibaskan surai merah muda panjangnya dengan raut sebal, bangkit dari bangku, kemudian mengacungkan telunjuknya ke bartender, "Hey, kau! Lain kali kalau beli bahan makanan jangan pelit-pelit! Yang banyak sekalian! Dan ah..." Sekilas alisnya bertaut, tanda berpikir, "Kuki, omong-omong _itu_...ada harganya tidak? Dari tadi si lalat cerewet sekali soal dia jadi harusnya punya,"

Kuki, lelaki bertopi ala _chef_, menganggukkan kepala. 'Itu' yang ditunjuk kaptennya tak lain adalah Befolg yang masih tenggelam di pakaian kebesarannya sambil menangiskan protesnya, "Ada, Kapten. Befolg si Tulang Besi. 65 juta Beri,"

"65 juta? Apa sih kerja Navy akhir-akhir ini sampai membuatnya berharga segitu? Hah, tapi setidaknya dia tidak _useless_ amat," Fokus sang perempuan kembali ke bartender, "Kau dengar? 65 juta Beri. Tukarkan saja dia pada Navy dan kau dapatkan bayaran untuk tagihanku. Aku yakin pasti kelebihan, jadi sebagai gantinya, berikan semua minuman yang kau punya. Ambil rum terlezatmu! Awas saja kalau tidak enak!"

"E-Eh?! Ah, um, b-baiklah—"

"—Oh, tidak secepat itu, Glutton-ya,"

Suara itu membuatnya memalingkan wajah ke arah pria bertato, "Ada yang salah dengan transaksimu,"

"Apa yang salah, heh?"

"Hanya satu bagian saja. Bahwa _itu_ bukanlah uangmu," Manik keabuan sang pria melirik penuh senyum saat melambaikan gelas _ale_-nya ke arah Befolg, "Perlu kuingatkan siapa yang membereskan semua sampah ini?"

Sang dara melipat kedua tangannya angkuh, "Sampah cari masalah duluan denganku. Dan aku tidak ingat pernah meminta bantuanmu,"

"Tapi sampah datang sendiri untuk minta dibereskan olehku. _Aku_ yang membelahnya,"

"_Aku_ yang mengubahnya jadi balita. Terlebih dahulu_. _Kau hanya meneruskan pekerjaanku. Buang-buang tenaga saja malah kupikir,"

"Fufu, jadi kau berpikir melakukannya lebih cepat dariku, Nona?"

"Tentu. Ada apa? Tak pernah merasakan yang namanya kalah dalam hidup, hmm Dokter?"

"Oh, hanya sering bertemu dengan orang-orang yang terlalu percaya diri pada kemampuannya, bukan hal khusus,"

"Hoo...bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau juga bukan salah satunya?"

"Aku bisa mendemonstrasikannya padamu bila perlu,"

"Kebetulan, aku punya waktu untuk bermain..."

Keduanya saling memandang, namun tak satupun yang bergerak dari posisinya masing-masing. Sang pria masih menggenggam gelas _ale_ di bangkunya, sementara sang gadis berdiri santai di tempatnya.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi apa yang kalian lakukan?! Aku bukan balang untuk dibaltel, tahu! Siapa bilang aku kalah?! Lihat saja kalau aku sudah bisa melangkak kesana ya, akan kulumat kalian jadi—"

"**—Diam saja kau, koin uang!**"

Padat. Berisi. Dua suara milik kedua asing itu datang bersamaan diiringi sorotan tajam yang bisa diartikan sebagai 'ngomong sekali lagi dan kau sungguh mati'. Cukup efektif untuk membungkam tak hanya Befolg namun juga massa di sekitar yang mulai bergerak gelisah.

"Jadi sampai dimana kita tadi?"

"Sampai sebelum dia bicara,"

"Oh..."

Detik selanjutnya, bunyi decit sepatu bertolak pada lantai dan desing pelan dari munculnya kubah transparan mengudara.

"AI AI AI AI AIYA, KAPTEEEN!"

Pintu ganda pub mengayun terbuka, menampilkan sosok beruang putih ber-_jumpsuit_ oranye yang berteriak dengan suara melengking. Tidak, kau tidak salah baca. Itu memang beruang putih. Dan ber-_jumpsuit_ oranye. Dan berteriak dengan suara melengking. Kedatangan dia tidak hanya membuat semua mata jadi tertuju padanya, namun juga ikut menghentikan gerakan kedua asing tersebut. Khususnya gerakan tangan, karena punya yang satu tengah maju menuju dada sang pria, sedangkan punya yang satu lagi menelungkup dengan pusaran udara di bawah telapaknya.

"Ah," Si beruang menyeletuk, tapi kali ini dengan suara dalam, "Kapten sedang sibuk ya?"

"Beruang?" Sang gadis memiringkan kepalanya, tapi sang pria hanya menoleh dengan tampang datar.

"Ada apa, Bepo?"

"Ah," Sekarang si beruang tampak baru teringat sesuatu, "Pasukan Navy sedang menuju ke pub ini, Kapten. Sekitar tiga lusin...kalau tidak salah sih,"

"Tsk, Navy?" Yang merespon lebih dahulu adalah sang gadis, berbicara tanpa menutupi kebeteannya, "Buat apa Navy kemari coba?"

"Yakin lagi-lagi bukan karena porsi makanmu itu?"

"Argh, apa yang salah dari seorang manusia yang ingin makan?! Sudah kubilang ini semua karena kau yang mengutuknya!"

"_Well_, apapun alasannya aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan Navy saat ini. Kau beruntung mereka menginterupsi ini untukmu,"

"Itu harusnya _kalimatku. _Jangan anggap ini sudah selesai ya?!" Sang perempuan mendengus, lalu berbalik ke kedua rekannya, "Kita pergi dari sini. Bartender! Suatu saat aku akan mengambil sisa kembalian yang kutitip disini, jadi jangan lupa ya! Kau bahkan tak perlu repot-repot membawa _dia_ karena Navy sendiri yang kemari," Dengan itu, dia berputar mendahului si pria bertato, berjalan menyeberangi kerumunan massa pub, melewati si beruang putih, dan menghilang keluar.

Sang pria bertato sendiri tak lama berjalan pergi dari tempatnya, tanpa meninggalkan uang bayaran—lagipula si bartender juga tak ada usaha untuk mengingatkan—lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"TUNGGU!" Suara teriakan Befolg-bocah membuatnya berhenti, namun masih tetap memunggunginya, "Kau...Kau pasti _lookie_ kan?! M-Maksudku bajak laut pemula kan?! Hah, kau mungkin menang saat ini, _lookie. _Tapi ingatlah, suatu saat aku akan membalasmu! Kesalahan besal bila kau tidak membunuhku sekalang kalena aku bisa kembali untuk membulumu! Kau dengal itu, _lookie_?! Hanya dengan membunuhku dulu balu kau bisa menghentikanku!"

Sunyi sesaat, baru kemudian terdengar dengus geli saat pria bertato itu menoleh sembari menyunggingkan seringai khasnya.

"Orang lemah tidak punya hak untuk memilih cara dia mati,"

Dan ia berlalu bersama beruangnya.

Kejadian serba cepat yang terjadi di pub hari ini. Begitu setidaknya yang dipikir oleh sang bartender yang lebih memilih untuk menyaksikan semua itu dalam diam. Pertama, karena ia tahu tak ada hal baik yang muncul bila sengaja menjerumuskan diri dalam pergulatan antar bajak laut. Dan apalagi kedua, dia tahu persis pergulatan bajak laut _mana _yang berlangsung di pub-nya tadi. Berada dalam bisnis ini, sudah barang pasti untuk terus meng-_update_ papan buletin dengan kertas-kertas buronan. Karenanya setiap kali ada bajak laut yang berkunjung, ia minimal sudah dapat menskenariokan kejadian buruk yang mungkin terjadi di dalam pub.

Tidak terkecuali kali ini.

Kalau saja para anggota kru ini meluangkan waktu untuk melayangkan sekilas pandang ke papan buletin di pojok pub, mungkin ada wajah-wajah familiar yang bisa dilihat. Khususnya di bagian atas, tempat di mana kertas berangka sembilan digit biasa ditempel.

**'The Glutton' Jewelry Bonney. 125 juta Beri.  
><strong>**'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law. 180 juta Beri.**

Ya. Melihat kertas-kertas buronan itu, sudah pasti satu fakta saja yang bisa ditarik.

Puji Roger, dalam firdaus dunia ini, kriminal yang wajahnya masih enak dipandang ternyata belum lenyap dari peredaran. Dan harusnya bukan sekedar figuran.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Yagou = 屋号, arti harafiahnya 'nama rumah'. Mengacu ke bahasa Law yang memanggil orang dengan suffix -ya (berdasarkan SBS vol. 62). Kata wiki, _commoner_ Jepang dulu nggak punya nama keluarga, jadi sebagai gantinya, Yagou dipakai untuk mendeskripsikan profesi/lokasi seseorang. Misal, Mugiwara-ya = si pemakai (yg berprofesi/dikenal sebagai) topi jerami. Lebih lengkap, baca aja wiki C=

**++-++  
><strong>  
><strong>AN:<strong> Oh, _disclaimer_ lagi. Nama _random pirate _asli nyomot dari kata _random_ di _manual user_ bahasa Jerman, yang juga kebetulan nangkring dengan sama _random_-nya di tumpukan buku. Nyaris mau dikasih nama Pirate A aja kalau bukan karena ada tuh buku #gagitujuga Nama anggota kru Bonney juga bukan canon kok, charanya aja yang canon (kalo liat anime sih). Btw, bakal sangat berterima kasih kalau ada yang meninggalkan jejak di panel _review_; sekedar penanda kalau mejengnya fic ini masih di-_notice_ :'DD Tenkyu!


	2. Mulutmu Harimaumu

**AN:** Makasih buat yg udah nge-_hit_ fic ini, khususnya buat Day-chan Arusuki atas _review_-nya :* Karena sepertinya kurang menggambarkan isi cerita, nambah _genre_ baru adventure deh. Mudah2an ga salah _tag genre_, lol. Oh, meski sangat telat (sebenarnya mah inget), selamat ulang tahun, Trafalgar Law~ Padahal pengen ngepos tepat di hari ultahmu, tapi apa daya belum ada waktu ngetik oTL

Terus berhubung masih belum jauh amat (kali?), jadi sekalian juga. Selamat ulang tahun, Donquixote Doflamingo~ _May your grin stay as bright as your hot pink feather coat but please do consider to put that stylish sunglasses of yours off for a panel or two coz 'that' recent teaser really had me on the edge of my freakin seat like __DOFFY YOU SEXY BEAST __Y U NO ASGFHJKDLLHDJ _щ(ºДºщ)

**DISCLAIMER:** Segala yang baik hanya milik Tuhan dan One Piece hanya milik Oda Eiichiro. Saya termasuk beruntung kenal keduanya :')

* * *

><p><strong>++-++<br>Mulutmu Harimaumu  
>++-++<strong>

_Berbeda?_  
><em>Tetapi aku tidak pernah merasa berbeda.<em>  
><em>Lihat? Aku punya jari tangan dan kaki, sama sepertimu.<br>_  
><strong>++-++<strong>

**+  
>Paradise<strong>  
><strong>(Canon Timeline: Before Timeskip)<br>+**

Komandan Wen Gu itu aslinya bukan tukang mengeluh.

Hanya saja, kalau seseorang melihat kerjaannya sekarang, pasti setidaknya dia akan menghembuskan napas lelah. Kalau tidak sampai stress duluan, itu pun. Namun Wen Gu orangnya cukup tangguh kok, jadi selama berada dalam kapal berlayarkan lambang Navy ini, dia akan selalu memasang wajah serius. Siap sedia 24 jam melayani masyarakat sekaligus menjawab ekspektasi yang diberikan oleh atasan maupun bawahannya. Tapi kalau sedang sendirian dalam ruang kantornya begini, boleh dong lepas topeng dulu; merebahkan diri di atas meja layaknya pegawai kantoran yang capai karena mesti lembur beberapa hari.

Kalau mereka mesti begadang karena punya banyak laporan untuk direvisi, maka untuk kasus Wen Gu, mesti begadang karena punya setumpuk kertas buron untuk dipelototi dan kriminal untuk ditangkap.

Sayang, menangkap kriminal itu tak semudah mempelototi kertas buronnya. Tiap kepala punya tingkat kesukarannya masing-masing, secara garis besar ditentukan dari jumlah digit Beri yang tertera di kertas. Makin banyak digit, ya makin tahu lah susahnya seperti apa. Dan sialnya bagi Wen Gu, kertas dengan jumlah digit seperti itulah yang sedang berjejer di atas mejanya.

Dari sekian banyak bajak laut yang masuk ke Grand Line semenjak _Great Age of Pirates_ dimulai, kasus seperti ini yang selalu dikhawatirkan Navy. Kasus dimana sejumlah bajak laut pemula dengan potensi pembuat kekacauan sangat tinggi masuk secara bersamaan. Bagus-bagus kalau mereka tereliminasi duluan di Paradise. Lah ini sudah ternyata malah _survive_, pakai cetak _bounty_ berdigit banyak pula. Tidak main-main, jumlahnya sembilan digit—ratus juta! Berdasarkan info terkini, ada kemungkinan sebelas orang dari mereka akan sampai bersama-sama di pemberhentian terakhir sebelum menyeberangi Red Line.

Sebelas orang. SEBELAS. Dan sebelas kertas buronnya sekarang berada di atas meja Wen Gu.

Sepuluh pria, satu wanita. Rentang usia mereka cukup luas juga. Coba Wen Gu lihat. Satu mafia, satu tukang makan, satu muka suram, satu gigi piano, satu tak beralis, satu macho bersayap, satu bertopeng, satu mantan Navy (Wen Gu berdecak disini), satu dokter kebanyakan begadang, satu rambut lumut, dan satu bertopi jerami. Sang komandan menggaruk kepalanya. Untung saja mereka ini tidak berada dalam satu kapal ya, meski ada dua pasang disini yang ternyata satu kru. Lebih untungnya lagi, kesebelas-sebelasnya tidak akan lewat semua ke perairan tempat dia patroli. Rute yang mereka ambil berbeda dan menurut prediksi Wen Gu, hanya beberapa saja yang bakal lewat sini.

Bahkan Wen Gu sudah mengawasi salah satu diantaranya.

Ia mengambil satu kertas buron dari meja dan menatapnya lurus-lurus. 'The Glutton' Jewelry Bonney. 125 juta Beri. Satu-satunya wanita dari sebelas orang yang disebutkan. Padahal dari parasnya terlihat biasa. Meski begitu, dia pengguna buah iblis. Cukup merepotkan kalau boleh dibilang. Bila tidak ada itu, Wen Gu yakin kesempatan untuk menangkapnya akan semakin besar.

Maka dari itu, Wen Gu bertaruh. Bertaruh pada rencana yang ia rembukkan bersama kru kapal dan telah dimulai semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia hanya perlu mengawasi...dan menanti saat yang tepat untuk menyerang.

Bunyi ketukan di pintu membuyarkan konsentrasinya pada si kertas buron.

"Masuk,"

Seorang pemuda berseragam Navy membuka pintu lalu memberi gestur hormat biasanya, "Lapor, Komandan Wen Gu. Kapal target telah berada dalam rentang serangan,"

"Kru kita?"

"Sudah siap dalam posisi, Komandan. Sekarang menunggu perintah,"

"Kerja bagus," Wen Gu mengangguk, "Aku akan segera kesana. Kembali ke posmu,"

"Siap, Komandan!"

Wen Gu memberi waktu sejenak sampai Navy muda tersebut berlalu sebelum meregangkan tubuhnya, menepuk kedua pipinya seraya berbisik 'kau bisa Wen Gu, _jia you_!' **[1]**, baru kemudian bangkit dari kursi untuk keluar dari kantornya. Ya, Wen Gu sudah mengawasi bajak laut itu cukup lama, meski tak bisa benar-benar mengawasi dari dekat. Walau begitu, dia yakin sekarang adalah saatnya memetik buah hasil rencananya. Rumor yang beredar begitu kuat, jadi kemungkinan berhasilnya taktik Wen Gu ini cukup besar. Mengawasi terlalu lama pun bahaya, malah bisa berakibat pada gagalnya rencana. Karena itu...sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Sang Komandan Navy berjalan menuju geladak utama. Seluruh krunya sudah bersiap di posnya masing-masing. Melayangkan pandang ke horizon, Wen Gu dapat melihat kapal berbendera hitam. Dia mengangguk puas. Sekarang yang perlu dia lakukan adalah memastikan hasil dari rencana fasa satu.

"Komandan! Komandan Wen Gu!" Seseorang dari ruang pengintai di atas tiang memanggilnya lewat corong suara.

"Ada apa?"

"G-Gawat, Komandan! Bajak laut Jewelry Bonney berada di garis depan, tampaknya siap ikut bertarung bersama krunya! D-Dia...Dia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya!"

"Apa?!" Wen Gu terkejut, lalu berteriak pada awak terdekat, "Berikan aku teropong!" Tak berapa lama, dia sudah meletakkan lensa binokular itu di depan matanya. Jauh di seberang sana terlihat sosok gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang tersenyum sambil menguyah sepotong pizza. Wen Gu perhatikan baik-baik figur itu sampai akhirnya mendecak, kesal.

"B-Bagaimana, Komandan?"

Wen Gu terdiam, berpikir. Namun mau seberapa keras ia berpikir, hasilnya tetap sama. Menghembuskan napas mantap, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan berteriak lantang, "Kita akan tetap menyerang! Ini memang bukan situasi yang kita inginkan, tapi bukan berarti kita tak pernah memprediksinya. Kita tahu, apapun yang terjadi, keputusan awal kita tak akan berubah! Jangan takut, kru! Tunjukkan pada mereka kekuatan Navy!"

"YAAA!"

"Arahkan meriam ke bajak laut! Jatuhkan kapal mereka!"

"LAKSANAKAN, KOMANDAN!"

Komandan Wen Gu itu aslinya bukan tukang mengeluh. Tapi serius, deh...mengapa? Mengapa dewi fortuna lebih memilih untuk berpihak pada gadis rakus di sebelah sana?! Apa karena sesama wanita?

...

Alamat Wen Gu mesti minta cuti lebih awal ini sih.

**|  
>xXx<br>|**

"Makanya aku tak habis pikir, kenapa sih mereka dari awal tidak menyerah dan berhenti mengejar saja?" Dengusan Bonney terdengar meremehkan, tangannya memegang sebotol rum yang telah kosong tiga perempatnya, "Dengan begitu kan mereka tidak akan pulang sambil menangis seperti itu,"

Bukan sekedar perumpamaan, tapi memang kenyataan.

Tak sampai satu jam yang lalu, sepeleton Navy tiba-tiba saja menyerang kapal Bajak Laut Bonney. Namun pada akhirnya, nyaris semua telah diubah menjadi balita dan lansia. Bahkan suara tangisan beberapa anak kecil akibat kalah perang tadi sempat terdengar meski kapal mereka telah berlayar menjauh untuk kabur. Percuma saja melakukan serangan dadakan pada kapal Bajak Laut Bonney, karena sang kapten pasti akan membuat mereka sebagai pihak yang menangis di akhir. Secara harafiah.

"Namanya juga Navy, Kapten. Kapan sih berhenti mengejar kawanan seperti kita?"

"Heh, memang sudah seperti itu, ya..." Bonney mengacungkan tinjunya, "Omong-omong, kerja bagus, kru! Hari ini kemenangan lagi-lagi di pihak kita!"

"_YEAH_!"

"HARI INI KITA RAYAKAN DENGAN MAKAN ENAAAK!"

"LAH MEMANG TIAP HARI JADWALMU BEGITU, KAPTEN!"

"BERISIK! MEMANGNYA KALIAN TIDAK MAU MAKAN ENAK?!"

"YANG NYARIS MAKAN SEMUA KAN KAPTEN!"

"ADA MASALAH DENGAN ITU?!"

"TIDAK ADA, KAPTEN!"

"Bagus," Bonney terkekeh puas, lalu kembali menenggak isi botol rumnya. Ia tengah duduk di atas pagar pembatas kapal, membiarkan angin laut menghembus tiap lembar surai merah mudanya saat kapal melaju dengan kecepatan santai. Akan jadi pemandangan yang bagus ala di manga saat _heroine_ terlihat begitu memukau disini, kalau bukan karena cara minumnya yang agak barbar. Apalagi sekarang Bonney sedang berada dalam mode anak kecilnya (tadi waktu melawan Navy, ada situasi dimana ia mesti memakai mode ini), jadi terasa kurang pantas melihat bocah di bawah umur minum-minum. Tapi ini Bonney yang sedang kita bicarakan. Maka tidak ada satu anggota kru pun yang protes.

"Omong-omong, Kapten, kenapa komandannya tidak sekalian kau ubah jadi balita atau lansia juga seperti krunya?"

"Hah, bodoh! Disitu malah yang menarik! Dia tidak akan punya pilihan lain selain menahkodai sendiri kapalnya karena seluruh awaknya tak ada yang bisa diandalkan saat ini. Hitung-hitung hukuman karena komandan biasanya hanya duduk santai di kantor. Heheh, pasti dia akan malu berat begitu pulang ke markasnya!"

"Kalau dia datang lagi bagaimana, Kapten?"

"Ya kita ladeni lagi mereka. Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Kapten!" Kru Bonney tersebut memberi hormat, "Lebih tak enak diubah jadi lansia oleh Kapten!"

"_Yeah_, memang harus begitu! Haha, lalu apa itu jelek sekali kau meniru gerakan Navy! Sudah hentikan!" Bonney menyenggol lelaki itu dengan botol minumannya, "Dan hey, cepat bawakan aku minuman lagi! Lihat, botolku sudah kosong nih!" Menggoyangkan si botol di tangan.

"Oh," Dia berbalik, "OOOOI! MINUMAN KAPTEN HABIIIIS!"

"Pizza juga! Bawa aku seloyang baru!"

"KUKIIIIIII! KAPTEN MINTA PIZZA!"

Seorang pria dengan topi ala chef terpogoh-pogoh berlari menuju pinggir geladak tempat Bonney berada, "Kapten! Kapten, pizzamu sepertinya harus ditunda dulu deh!"

"HAH?!"

"Jangan ngamuk dulu, Kapten," Kuki cepat memotong sebelum Bonney mengeluarkan kalimat protesnya lebih lanjut, "Kapten ingat kan kalau kita sudah membeli bahan makanan di pulau sebelumnya? Jumlahnya seperti yang biasa kok, sudah mencakup ekstra kalau-kalau Kapten makan kelebihan—yang seperti biasa juga, omong-omong—tapi! Tapi..." Pria itu menudingkan telunjuknya dengan raut serius, "...kali ini Kapten sudah melewati batas lho..."

"Jangan bilang..."

"Yep, bahan makanannya habis, Kapten,"

"Argh..." Bonney menjedotkan keningnya pada botol kosong di tangan, "Lagi?!" Padahal baru dua minggu lalu rasanya ia dihadapkan pada kejadian serupa. Tepatnya di salah satu pub di pulau tempat mereka singgah dalam rangka men-_charge_ Log Pose. Meski ada lalat super berisik di sana, setidaknya boss si lalat bisa berguna sedikit untuk membayar tagihannya, "Aku akan mati kelaparan sebelum sampai ke pulau berikutnya..."

"Haha, ayolah, Kapten. Ini bukan kali pertama kau mengalaminya. Nyatanya, Kapten hidup-hidup saja tuh,"

"Oh diamlah, Kuki! Biarkan orang merasa depresi disini!"

"Oke, oke..." Kepala koki Bajak Laut Bonney itu hanya tersenyum, "Aku tahu Kapten pasti akan depresi makanya sekarang yang lain sedang memancing tuh di belakang. Doakan saja semoga mereka dapat banyak ikan besar. Yang hampir seukuran Sea King, harapannya sih. Asal jangan Sea King betulan..."

"Eh, benarkah?!" Mata Bonney berbinar. Saat-saat seperti ini sajalah dia tampak berekspresi seperti anak kecil sungguhan, apalagi dengan mode tubuhnya sekarang, "Oooh aku sudah tidak sabar! Nanti kau mau buat apa, Kuki? Pizza seafood?"

"Tak bisakah kau hidup sehari saja tanpa pizza, Kapten..."

Bonney hanya nyengir, "Ah, hey! Mana botol rum baruku? Kan tadi kau kusuruh mengambilnya!" Ia menengok pada kru di sebelah Kuki.

"Tadi sih Balunn yang bilang akan—oh, itu dia, Kapten! Oooooi Baluuuunn! Kapten sudah menunggu nih!"

Pintu kabin terbuka, menampilkan sosok lelaki yang memakai kaus terlalu kecil untuk tubuh besarnya. Di masing-masing tangannya telah tergenggam botol rum yang masih tersegel.

"Oh, oh, oh kemarikan! Kemarikan botol-botol itu, Balunn! Tsk, jalanmu lama sekali deh!"

"Sabar, Kapten, sabar..." Belum sampai dua meter jarak mereka, Balunn melemparkan kedua botol di tangannya, "Tangkap, Kapten," Dan sedetik kemudian, kedua botol itu selamat sampai di calon peminumnya. Bonney mencabut penutup gabus salah satu botol dengan gigi, terlalu tak sabar untuk segera menikmatinya.

"_Hanks_, Hahunn!"

"Tahukah kalau kau terlalu memanjakan Kapten? Satu botol saja kan cukup," Kuki berkomentar dengan nada mencela.

"_Nah_, hanya hitungan menit waktunya sampai botol rum-nya kosong lagi. Detik, malah. Aku malas pergi ke ruang kargo sekali lagi," Balunn mengangkat bahu, "Omong-omong, Kuki, kudengar bahan makanan habis ya?"

"Begitulah. Padahal kupikir perhitunganku benar. Kita baru akan kehabisan kalau sudah mencapai pulau selanjutnya,"

"Kupikir juga begitu. Makanya tadi aku mengecek ruang penyimpanan sekali lagi dan ternyata kita memang tidak salah,"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Balunn," Seorang kru Bonney mendekati mereka dari belakang. Agak payah langkahnya karena sedang membawa kotak cukup besar di pelukan, "Aku taruh ini di sini saja ya?"

"Oh, _thanks_. Maaf mengganggu di _shift_ jagamu,"

Kru tersebut hanya melambaikan tangannya, "Santai saja. Lagipula apa sih yang tidak untuk Kapten-_chan_?" Ia sempat melemparkan kedipan ke arah Bonney sebelum buru-buru angkat kaki dari situ. Ketimbang takut telat di _shift_ jaganya, ia tampak lebih takut menerima reaksi Kapten mungilnya itu. Bonney hanya mencibir lalu menggeser fokusnya ke si kotak.

"Jadi, benda apa itu, Balunn?"

"Ini yang tadi kubicarakan, Kapten," Ia mengendikan kepalanya ke arah si kotak, "Aku menemukannya di ruang kargo, tapi bukan di bagian penyimpan bahan makanan. Sepertinya ada yang salah meletakkannya di sana, tapi setelah kuperiksa lagi, memang tak ada label apapun di kargonya sih,"

"Aah...sudah kuduga. Menurut perhitunganku, kita memang harusnya punya satu kotak lagi. Dan pada akhirnya kita kehabisan karena kupikir Kapten lagi-lagi tak bisa mengerem nafsu makannya,"

"Oi, Kuki! Jadi kau menuduhku duluan tanpa periksa buk—"

"—Jadi ini saja isi kargonya, Balunn?" Kuki lanjut bertanya. Di latar belakang, terlihat kru di sekitar berusaha menenangkan Bonney yang terus mengomel sembari mengacungkan botol rumnya kesal.

"Tidak. Aku menemukan beberapa bahan pokok, sudah kuminta yang lain untuk memindahkannya ke dapur. Satu kotak ini saja yang kupikir harus kuberikan langsung ke Kapten,"

"—anggap aku memaafkanmu begitu saja, ya! Dasar Kuki jelek! Begini-begini...ng?" Bonney mengerjap, lalu menunjuk diri sendiri, "Aku? Memangnya apa sih isinya? Bikin penasaran saja," Balunn mengangkat kotak itu dan mendekatkannya ke sang gadis. Satu jarinya menunjuk bagian tempat dimana terdapat tulisan, "Lihat ini, Kapten? Makanan lokal, katanya. Mungkin maksudnya makanan khas lokal pulau terakhir yang kita singgahi itu,"

"Ooooh!" Iris keunguan Bonney kembali berbinar, "Enak tidak? Enak tidak? Kalau sampai dijual ke pengunjung luar pulau, biasanya enak kan? Ya kan? Ya kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Kata tulisannya sih, makanannya cepat basi kalau sudah terekspos udara luar, makanya harus cepat dimakan begitu kotaknya dibuka. Aku tidak paham seberapa cepat, jadi amannya ya kukasih Kapten saja langsung biar kau yang membukanya,"

"Asyik~ Gara-gara Kuki jelek belum juga membuat pizzaku, aku jadi sangat lapar sekarang! Kuki! Habis ini segera buatkan aku _snack_ sore, ya?! Kalau bisa pakai ikan segar yang katanya sedang dipancing itu! Bahan makanannya tidak jadi habis kan? Sana, cepat, cepat!" Bonney telah mencampakkan botol-botol minumnya dan membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, "Kemarikan kotak itu, Balunn! Sini, sini!" Pria yang dimaksud segera memenuhi pintanya.

"Kapten, makannya pelan-pelan saja ya. Kita tidak tahu makanan jenis apa itu. Bisa saja malah tidak cocok dengan perutmu," Kuki memperingatkan, meski ia tahu persis kemungkinan sang kapten menuruti kata-katanya sama dengan kemungkinan pulau Raftel tiba-tiba muncul di depan mata.

"Tenang, tenang! Makanan mana coba yang tidak takluk dalam perutku? Mmh...ugh, susah sekali sih tutupnya dibuka—ah," Terdengar bunyi _klik_ pelan tanda kotak terbuka, "Hee...apa ini, di dalamnya masih ada lapisan penutup lain..." Bonney menjulurkan tangannya ke dalam, "Memangnya seberapa sensitif sih makanan ini dengan udar—"

_**CLANK!**_

"Eh? Apa yang—ugh..."

"KAPTEN BONNEY!"

Seluruh kru di depan Bonney berteriak. Pasalnya gadis itu tiba-tiba saja terhuyung ke belakang dan karena posisi Bonney saat itu adalah duduk di atas pagar pembatas kapal, jadilah arah jatuh dia tepat menuju ke lautan. Balunn bereaksi paling cepat, kebetulan juga dia yang terdekat dari pagar. Dengan sigap lelaki itu melemparkan diri ke besi pembatas dan menjulurkan tangannya ke bawah, berharap masih sempat menangkap kaptennya.

"Ka-Kapten! Kapten, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Agak tersengal, Balunn berteriak pada Bonney yang berjuntai pada sisi kapal setelah tangan kirinya dengan suskes digenggam Balunn sebelum benar-benar tercemplung, "Kapten, jawablah!"

"Mmh...berisik sekali..." Bonney bergumam lemah, "Iya, aku baik-baik saja...ugh...angkat aku sekarang, Balunn..."

Tidak perlu disuruh pun, Balunn telah menarik kaptennya naik kembali ke geladak kapal. Gadis itu kini duduk terkulai di dekat pagar pembatas.

"Kapten! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Kuki mendekati Bonney dan berlutut di hadapannya, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba saja kau pucat dan jatuh seperti itu. Memakannya saja belum tapi yang seperti ini bahkan sudah terjadi..." Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, "Hey, mana si dokter itu?! Belum kemari juga?!"

"_Nah_, tidak perlu kau panggil dia kemari, Kuki," Sang kapten melambaikan sebelah tangannya lambat, "Ada dirinya pun tidak akan begitu berguna. Yang begini memang bukan hal mudah untuk disembuhkan," Dia mengangkat tangannya yang satu lagi. Serentak, pupil seluruh kru di sekiranya melebar.

"I-Itu..."

"_Yeah_..." Bonney mendecak geram, "Sialan...mana kutahu kalau di dalam kotak itu ada benda menyebalkan ini. Siapa dia yang berani memasukkan borgol Sea Stone ke dalam kotak makanan itu, heh?!"

Tepat melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kanan Bonney, borgol Sea Stone. Tunggal, membuatnya tampak seperti gelang batu kalau tidak diperhatikan baik-baik. Tentu saja dalam keadaan terkunci. Bukan kali pertama dalam hidup Bonney dipasangi benda seperti ini, namun tetap saja ia tak mampu terbiasa dengan sensasinya. Siapa coba yang bisa? Semua pengguna buah iblis pasti akan setuju dengannya. Benda mematikan ini selamanya akan mematikan bagi dia dan mereka.

Kutukan yang harus ditanggung Bonney seumur hidup semenjak 'menyegel kontrak' dengan sang buah setan.

"Hey, Balunn...Apa kau tahu soal ini?" Masih berlutut, Kuki mendongak ke arah rekannya. Suaranya tenang tapi tiap bait katanya penuh keseriusan. Balunn menghela napas, tahu betul makna dibalik pertanyaan tersebut. Bajak laut yang _carefree_ mungkin mereka, namun bercanda pun ada batasnya. Dan mereka tahu, benda semacam itu bukan lah hal yang patut dijadikan bahan candaan.

"Bukan aku, Kuki. Sudah kubilang kan, aku menemukannya di kargo bahan makanan dalam keadaan tertutup dan dalam keadaan seperti pula aku membawanya ke hadapan Kapten," Balunn menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung, "Kalau aku tahu ada yang memasang perangkap seperti itu di dalamnya, tidak akan kubawa deh...M-Maaf, Kapten..."

"...Perangkap," Kuki mengerutkan keningnya.

"Argh, nanti saja acara mengobrol dan maaf-maafannya! Sekarang cepat cari cara bagaimana melepaskan borgol ini dari tanganku!" Bonney memotong dengan nada bete, "Oi, di dalam situ tidak ada kuncinya apa?"

"Tidak ada sih, Kapten," Salah satu kru telah meneliti isi dalam si kotak lebih lanjut.

"...Memang tidak mungkin disitu juga sih," Tadi Bonney spontan saja bertanya, walau setengah hati masih berharap kalau benda yang dicarinya benar di sana.

"Ulurkan tanganmu, Kapten. Biar kulihat borgolnya," Sang gadis melakukan hal yang dipinta Balunn, lalu dengan cekatan pria itu memeriksa borgolnya. Dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya keningnya mengerut, mengekspresikan raut bingung, "Ini...sepertinya gawat,"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Coba lihat ini, Kapten. Lubang di sebelah sini biasanya tempat dimana kunci diletakkan untuk membuka borgol. Namun seseorang sepertinya telah mengutak-atik lubang ini jadi mau dicongkel pun akan sangat susah. Seolah yang merancang ini tidak ingin borgolnya dilepas paksa menggunakan benda selain kunci aslinya,"

Bonney mengeluarkan suara antara ingin marah, kesal, bete, dan segala macam emosi sejenis saat mengadukan kepalanya ke pagar pembatas di belakang, "Kenapaaaaaaaa hari ini aku sial sekaliiiiii..."

"Hmm...sepertinya memang benar,"

"Apanya yang benar, Kuki?"

Kuki telah berdiri di tempatnya saat menatap Balunn, "Itu lho, soal perangkap yang kau bilang itu. Mungkin itu memang benar. Maksudnya, aku juga tak pernah ingat meminta grup yang bertugas membelikan bahan makanan untuk membeli makanan lokal...meski pada akhirnya kupikir yang membelikan ini hanya berniat untuk menyenangkan Kapten dengan makanan jenis baru," Ia mengendikan kepalanya ke arah si kotak, "Kalau...kalau, ya. Kalau misalnya ini memang sebuah perangkap, semuanya cukup masuk akal. Kargo tanpa tulisan, kotak tertutup, pesan yang tertera agar hanya orang yang memakannya yang membukanya, lalu borgol Sea Stone yang akan terpasang pada siapapun yang mengulurkan tangan ke dalam kotak—kemungkinan ada seseorang yang ingin menjebak Kapten cukup besar, bukan?"

Semua yang mendengarkan diam, tidak ada yang membantah. Bahkan Bonney hanya mendecak karena sadar kalau apa yang dikatakan Kuki memang logis.

"Jadi pertanyaannya sekarang, seseorang itu siapa?" Balunn memiringkan kepalanya, "Bajak laut yang punya dendam dengan Kapten? Itu sih banyak...ya kan, Kapten?"

Bonney mendengus tanda menyetujui.

"...Atau mungkin Navy," Kuki mengangkat bahunya, "Menurutku cara seperti ini cukup berbelit sekaligus cukup efektif karena targetnya Kapten kita, 'The Glutton'. Bukan hal aneh kalau orang-orang sejenis Navy yang memikirkan taktik semacam ini,"

"Heh, kalau yang kalian katakan memang benar, berarti satu lagi yang akan terjadi," Bonney berdiri, agaknya sudah mendapatkan kembali tenaganya meski tentu saja tidak utuh, "Siapapun itu yang berani berbuat ini padaku berarti sedang menantikan aku kehilangan kekuatanku dan artinya..." Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, "…dia pasti akan menggunakan momen itu untuk menyerang kita. Hah! Pengecut! Berani menyerang hanya ketika yakin aku tidak dalam keadaan prima! Dia pikir aku akan kalah dengan orang semacam itu?! Kemari saja kalau berani, pengecut! Hah!"

Namun segelintir kru sepertinya ada yang tak merasa satu visi dengannya, "Anu...tapi, Kapten, kau sadar kan sekarang kau sedang terperangkap dalam tubuh _yang mana_?"

"Ha? Apa? Maksudmu tubuh ini? Hah! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sedang dalam mode anak kecilku?! Aku masih bisa—ugh..." Tinju Bonney yang tadi teracung tahu-tahu terkulai lesu, "Argh...Sea Stone sialan...Aku jadi makin lapar kan...Hey kalian! Cepat cari makanan di dalam kotak itu!"

"Eh?" Kru yang disuruh bingung, "Itu sih tidak ada, Kapten,"

"APA?!"

Kuki menghela napas, "Kapten, kau masih percaya kalau orang yang menjebakmu akan benar-benar meninggalkan maka—"

"—Tak bisa dimaafkan,"

"Hah?"

"—Padahal aku sudah menantinya! Makanan lokal yang katanya enak itu!"

"Anu, Kapten...aku tidak pernah bilang kalau makanan lokalnya akan seen—"

"—Dan dia berani-beraninya mengambil makanan itu dariku?! TAK BISA DIMAAFKAN!"

"Sebentar, Kapten, rasanya ada yang salah dengan—"

"—Cukup sudah, akan kuhancurkan dia begitu kita bertemu! TIDAK ADA yang boleh mencuri makanan dari seorang Jewelry Bonney! CAMKAN ITU! GROAARRRR!"

Dan Bonney berlalu, menghentakkan kakinya sembari mengaum dengan berapi-api.

Masih berada di pinggir geladak, Balunn menepuk ringan pundak sang kepala koki, "Lihat sisi baiknya. Luapan emosi Kapten tidak akan pernah kandas dikekang tubuh mungil ataupun borgol Sea Stone," Wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan, "Meski kubilang, kau sebaiknya segera meredam luapan dalam perutnya kalau tak mau baja kapal habis digerogotinya,"

Kuki melemparkan pandangan ke sekitar lalu geleng-geleng kepala, "Beritahu aku sekali lagi, ide siapa yang membuat kapal kita jadi kue tart mengapung begini?" **[2]**

**|  
>xXx<br>|**

Pulau Puerde Ri.

Tipikal pulau musim gugur di Grand Line—udara agak kering, dedaunan jatuh dimana-mana, angin bertiup dingin ke sela bangunan, hanya segelintir orang yang memenuhi jalanan. Pelabuhannya pun tidak begitu padat, namun sesekali kau masih akan melihat sejumlah kapal berbendera hitam terselip di antara kapal-kapal yang ada. Jumlahnya tidak sebanyak yang biasa tampak di pulau awal Paradise. Tapi jangan salah. Mereka itu yang kau sebut sebagai 'orang-orang terpilih'—para _survivor_ Paradise. Red Line sudah semakin dekat. Hanya orang-orang yang berhasil menembus rintangan Paradise seperti mereka lah yang berkesempatan untuk menyeberanginya. Meski sebelum itu, beberapa diantaranya akan melewati pulau ini, kalau rute yang ditunjuk Log Pose mereka menunjuk kemari.

Dan di pulau inilah, Jewelry Bonney sedang berlari.

"Hey, cari ke sebelah sana!"

"Kalian menemukannya?!"

"Kalau tidak salah dia pergi ke arah sini!"

"Jangan sampai hilang! Cepat cari lagi!"

Bonney tersengal, menyelip di antara celah dinding bangunan—sembunyi. Ia menoleh sedikit hanya agar manik _amethyst_-nya bisa melirik situasi di ruas jalan belakang.

"Di sebelah sini tidak ada!"

"Tsk, ke gang selanjutnya!"

Berdecak, gadis itu kembali menyelimuti diri menggunakan bayang-bayang bangunan. Seperti yang bisa dilihat, kondisi Bonney saat ini sedang tidak bagus. Bagaimana bisa, kau tanya? Itu juga yang ditanyakan Bonney dari tadi! Padahal rasanya kapal mereka berlabuh di pulau ini dengan aman dan tenteram, tidak ada masalah. Tidak ada masalah _tambahan_, maksudnya. Terbelenggu borgol Sea Stone sudah merupakan satu masalah berat sendiri, jadi Bonney ogah dapat tambahan masalah lagi.

Sayang, nasib sedang ingin menggonjang-ganjing keberuntungan Bonney akhir-akhir ini. Saat sang gadis sedang memisahkan diri dari krunya, tahu-tahu saja sekelompok orang berseragam putih-biru muncul dan mengepungnya. Yang Bonney inginkan adalah restoran bermasakan enak, bukannya Navy! (Urutan prioritas dia agak gebleg memang, padahal sudah diperingati untuk cari cara melepaskan si borgol dulu baru cari makan, bukan sebaliknya). Tidak berada dalam keadaan prima jelas membuatnya tak bisa bertarung secara optimal, namun dia masih bisa bermain kucing-kucingan dengan mereka hingga sampailah Bonney pada kondisinya sekarang. Mungkin...yah, _mungkin_. Ia cukup beruntung terperangkapnya dalam tubuh yang mungil. Celah tersempit bangunan pun muat disisipi badannya.

Tapi serius deh, kapan orang-orang ini akan menyerah?!

"Hey, kau yakin dia tidak akan menggunakan kekuatannya?"

"Yakin, kok! Kuncinya kan masih ada di Komandan,"

Suara dua orang Navy terdengar dari tempat Bonney bersembunyi.

"Lagipula, borgolnya tak akan bisa dibuka dengan paksa. Komandan yang bilang lho,"

"Kalau memang begitu sih. Aku hanya khawatir kalau dia bisa cepat kembali menggunakan kekuatannya. Pasukan kita kurang banyak di sini,"

"Hmm...memang perlu waktu sampai Komandan sampai ke sini. Dia berangkat dari markas, katanya harus mengurus sesuatu di sana. Nyaris dia berpikir kalau aku bercanda ketika memberitahu kalau rencananya tidak jadi gagal. Untung pasukan di sini sudah diberitahu lebih dahulu soal itu, jadinya bisa cepat melapor,"

"Dan untung ada yang melihatnya juga sih. Ini kesempatan emas soalnya!"

"Tentu! Kapan lagi kita bisa menangkap buronan berharga diatas 100 juta dengan semudah ini?"

"HEY KALIAN! JANGAN MENGOBROL SAJA DAN CEPAT LANJUT MENCARI!"

"S-Siap!"

Bunyi langkah-langkah kaki menjauh bergema di antara dinding gang, meninggalkan Bonney seorang diri di tempatnya. Oke, _fix_ sudah. Begitu Bonney bebas dari situasi ini, akan dia pastikan semua Navy di pulau ini binasa tanpa tersisa. _Semarkas-markasnya_! Jangan salahkan Bonney, Navy yang ngajak ribut duluan. Dan apa tadi maksudnya dengan 'mudah'? Segitunya mereka meremehkan dia hanya karena tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan buah iblis sekaligus berada dalam tubuh mungil? Hah!

Bonney refleks memelankan suara napasnya sendiri, mengendap-endap keluar dari persembunyian. Saat yakin tak ada satu jiwa pun yang melihat keberadaannya, ia meluncur cepat di antara tong kosong dan kain-kain jemuran. Kecepatan yang Bonney miliki merupakan salah satu kemampuan unggulannya, termasuk saat melahap makanan. Semakin ringan badannya, semakin cepat dia. Boleh dibilang sekarang adalah mode tubuh terbaiknya untuk kemampuan itu...kalau bukan karena ada benda yang secara konstan menyedot tenaganya seperti ini.

Berbelok ke sebelah kiri, matanya bertemu dengan sosok berseragam putih-biru yang baru keluar dari gang.

"?! Hey, dia ada di si—"

Langsung terinterupsi oleh tendangan Bonney yang melayang cepat ke pelipisnya. Sang gadis mendarat ringan di tanah, "Tsk, diamlah!"

"OI! DI SEBELAH SANA!"

Bonney mengerang bete, lanjut berlari ke sisi berlawanan dari arah datangnya kawanan yang baru muncul itu. Jalanan bak labirin ini cukup memberinya kemudahan untuk memperlebar jarak dengan para pengejarnya. Meski kalau tidak hoki ya salah belok dan jadi begini hasilnya. Tapi keberuntungan dia sekarang kan memang sedang di tingkat rendah-rendahnya. Bahkan kalau misalnya sehabis ini Bonney bertemu jalan buntu, rasanya dia tidak akan—

_**BAM!**_

"_O-Ouch_!" Bonney terhuyung, bokong jatuh duluan ke tanah. Tangannya mengusap hidung sembari meringis dan mendongak untuk melihat apa yang ditabraknya.

Ralat. _Siapa_.

"Ah. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara _bass_ bervibrasi dalam telinga Bonney saat pupilnya menangkap figur familiar di hadapannya. Tentu familiar. Kau tidak akan mudah melupakan sosok beruang putih ber-_jumpsuit_ oranye dan bisa berbicara begitu saja, bukan? Pantas alih-alih kerasnya dinding, Bonney malah beradu dengan substansi membal. Hanya sejenak mungkin dia melihat beruang ini, namun sudah cukup untuk mematri tempat dalam ingatannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, saat itu—

"SEBELAH SINI!"

Oh, tolong lah. Tidak bisakah mereka memberi waktu pada Bonney untuk setidaknya menyelesaikan momen _flashback_-nya?

"Nona kecil?"

Manik bulat hitam si beruang menyorot penuh tanya. Bonney tidak menjawab, tidak pula bangkit dari jatuhnya. Terlalu sibuk berpikir. Dari sini ia bisa melihat dinding tinggi menghalang di akhir jalan yang akan dilewatinya—oh ya, saudara-saudara, si jalan buntu yang _ditunggu-tunggu_ itu. Hah. Suara derap kaki kian mendekat. Bonney kehabisan waktu.

"Mmh, Tuan Beruang! Tolong aku!" Dia tiba-tiba berdiri dan memeluk sebelah kaki sang beruang. Bulir keunguannya berkaca-kaca saat mendongak, "Paman-paman di sana mengejarku! A-Aku takut..."

"Paman?"

"KETEMU!"

Dalam sekejap, celah di belakang Bonney penuh oleh sekawanan Navy yang sudah siap dengan senjata di tangan, menyegel jalur terakhir kaburnya, "Kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemana-mana lagi! Segera menyerah lah!"

"Eeeh?! N-Navy?!" Tiba-tiba suara _tenor_ si beruang melengking terkejut, "K-Kenapa Navy ada di sini?!" Bonney hanya merespon dengan menyembunyikan diri di balik kakinya.

"B-Beruang bisa bicara?!" Salah satu Navy ikutan terkejut.

"Maafkan aku..." Yang dikomentari menunduk bersalah.

"Terlalu sensitif!"

"Ah, sudahlah! Yang penting cepat tangkap perempuan itu! Maju!" Serentak mereka menyerbu keduanya.

"Eh? EEH?!" Si beruang putih masih berteriak panik, namun ketika melihat seseorang mengarahkan pistolnya ke Bonney, dia segera menyambar perempuan itu ke dalam pelukannya dan melompat mundur tepat di saat peluru ditembakkan, "Hey! Bahaya tahu! Bagaimana kalau tadi terkena anak ini?!" Perkataannya tak digubris. Serangan mereka malah semakin gencar. Dua Navy mendekat secara bersamaan, "AIIIIIIIIYA!" namun tendangan bertubi dari si beruang menjatuhkan mereka.

"B-Beruang bisa kung fu?!"

"Maafkan aku..."

"Tapi tetap terlalu sensitif!"

Mundur ke dekat kotak reyot, ia menurunkan gadis tersebut, "Tunggu sini, ya," Bonney mengangguk. Ketika beberapa Navy mendekat lagi, si beruang meninju mereka dengan kepalan cakarnya lalu mengakhiri gerakan itu dengan kuda-kuda _defensive_, "AIIIYA!'

"Ugh...ada apa dengan beruang ini?! Jatuhkan dia!"

Fokus Navy dalam sekejap bergeser ke hewan tersebut lantaran bila tidak segera dibereskan, bisa jadi penghalang besar untuk menangkap target asli mereka. Namun sepertinya kung fu beruang ini tak bisa dianggap remeh. Bagaimana tidak, hanya dalam hitungan menit, dua lusin Navy telah terkapar di tanah. Sebelum mereka bisa memulihkan diri, si beruang telah menggendong Bonney dan buru-buru beranjak dari situ.

"Hah...hah...haaah...kenapa malah bertemu Navy di sini..."

"Ah, Tuan Beruang. Masih ada sekitar sepuluh orang lagi lho yang mengejarku,"

"EH?" Terang saja si hewan kaget. Dengan agak panik, ia menoleh sana-sini lalu mulai berlari. Agaknya beruang ini tahu kemana harus pergi karena selama berpindah dari satu gang ke gang lain, mereka tak bertemu satu Navy pun. Lima belas menit penuh mereka, atau tepatnya, si beruang berlari (Bonney kan digendong) lalu sesampainya di pinggir sebuah sungai, mereka akhirnya berhenti.

Si beruang merebahkan diri di atas tanah, "Ca..Capeeeee..."

Bonney sudah turun dari gendongan sang hewan, sekarang menyapu sekitar tempat mereka dengan pandangannya. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum. Di tengah-tengah keberuntungan buruknya, ternyata Bonney masih mampu mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Memang tidak salah bertaruh pada kemampuan makhluk itu, dia kini terbebas dari pengejarnya. Dengan ini Bonney yakin kalau si beruang bukan sekedar hewan peliharaan dalam kru orang itu. Oh ya, kru si _dokter kematian_ itu. Namanya sudah sempat Bonney kenal dari poster dan persis seperti di foto, tampang orang aslinya juga sama-sama minta digampar. Khususnya karena senyum itu.

"Omong-omong kenapa kau dikejar Navy?" Si beruang menyeletuk, kini telah duduk di tempatnya, "Mereka kan jarang sekali menyerang anak kecil," Tanpa permisi, hidungnya mengendus perempuan itu, "Tapi...baumu memang aneh sih...hmm...ini apa ya..."

"Eh?" Sial, komentarnya agak _frontal_ tuh. Tak punya _manner_ begini pun Bonney masih perempuan! Mandinya tiap hari kok! Silahkan minta Balunn untuk memberi testimoni.

"Umm..." Bonney menggigit bibirnya, uget-uget dengan tak nyaman. Dari kaca mata luar, ia terlihat _sangat_ natural, "Aku...ketahuan mencuri makanan. H-Habisnya aku tak punya uang...Lalu paman-paman itu memergokiku dan mengejarku," Ia mengusap matanya, menutupi fakta kalau tak ada air mata yang turun meski gestur tubuhnya menunjukkan hal sebaliknya, "Aku tahu aku salah, t-tapi..." Seolah mendapat dukungan dari entitas manapun itu yang mengendalikan takdir Bonney, perutnya langsung bergerumul keras. Jangan salah, Bonney betulan lapar lho!

"Ah. Oh...umm..." Hewan itu menggaruk bulunya salah tingkah, bingung mau merespon apa. Tapi jelas terlihat kalau dia cukup simpati pada Bonney. Buktinya adalah perkataan dia selanjutnya, "Mmm, Kapten tidak memberiku banyak uang, tapi mau coba pergi ke pusat kota? Aku bisa membelikanmu kue,"

"Benarkah?!" Kalau berbinarnya mata Bonney saat ini sangatlah asli, "Asyik~ Terima kasih, Tuan Beruang!" Berarti tidak semua kru si Bajak Laut Heart itu lantas tak punya hati seperti yang terpancar dari kaptennya, ya? Agak ironis memang mengingat nama bajak laut mereka begitu...

Si beruang tersipu malu. Memang benar apa kata Navy, hewan ini perasaannya terlalu sensitif, "Panggil Bepo saja, itu namaku. Oh, namamu siapa, nona kecil?"

Dalam keadaan sumringah pun Bonney masih bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak 'terselip' dalam situasi seperti ini, "Spinel! Namaku Spinel!" Harap diingat kalau ini bukan kali pertama Bonney harus berakting, "Ayo kita pergi sekarang, Bepo! Ayo, ayo!" Dengan tak sabar, Bonney mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan Bepo agar dia cepat berdiri. Tak peduli hewan ini punyanya bajak laut lawan atau bukan, Bepo telah mengucapkan kata kunci yang membuat Bonney tanpa sadar memperlakukannya seperti Kuki atau yang lain dalam kru.

"S-Sabar! Ya ampun...kau sudah lapar sekali ya?"

Perut Bonney yang memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan bunyinya.

**|  
>xXx<br>|**

Pernah dengar istilah 'selalu ada ruang kosong dalam perut untuk makanan gratis'? Praktiknya ada dimana-mana kok, termasuk dalam kasus Bonney. Sayang saja Bepo tak pernah tahu, kalau khusus untuk perut Bonney ada _black hole_ yang ngontrak kamar, jadi gitu deh.

Dengan mulut setengah terngaga, si beruang menonton gadis mungil itu makan. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di meja luar sebuah toko _dessert_ di bagian pusat kota yang tak terlalu ramai. Belum ada lima menit kue-kue diantarkan ke meja mereka, tangan Bonney telah mengacung ke atas, minta tambahan. Agak ngeri melihat cara makan si gadis yang sudah bagai penyedot debu begitu. Air muka Bepo tetap di ekspresi yang sama: bingung cemas sekaligus takjub.

"Tiap hari...kau makannya begini?"

Bonney mengangguk.

"...Pantas uangmu cepat habis," Kalau misal Bepo mulai menunjukkan penyesalan karena telah mentraktirnya, maka itu sudah sangat terlambat sekarang. Jadilah ia menunduk lesu di kursinya.

"Heho hihak hahan?"

"Hah?"

Sang gadis menelan potongan besar kue dalam mulutnya, "Bepo tidak makan?" Biasanya, tak sekalipun Bonney peduli pada orang di sekitar kalau sedang makan. Tapi rupa si beruang sangatlah susah untuk dihiraukan begitu saja. Maksudnya, muka itu...postur mirip _teddy bear_ berjalan itu...belum lagi kalau depresi tampangnya menggemaskan—terkutuklah sisi perempuan dalam dirinya yang membuatnya tak bisa menangkis semua itu. Kalau bukan karena Jolly Roger di _jumpsuit_-nya, Bonney tak akan pernah percaya kalau si janggut kambing punya beginian di kapalnya.

"Entah kenapa...melihatmu makan, aku jadi kenyang,"

"Begitu?" Dan Bonney lanjut makan.

"Permisi," Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dengan nampan di tangannya, "Satu potong besar Dacquoise,"

Bonney mengerjap penuh tanya, "Aku tidak pernah memesan itu lho," Bukannya dia menolak ya, hanya bingung saja. Si pelayan tertawa kecil, "Servis dari toko. Lagipula katanya ada gadis manis yang lahap memakan semua kue," Mendengar itu, kontan saja Bonney makin bahagia. Jarang-jarang lho ketemu yang seperti ini. Apalagi sekarang dia dalam keadaan super lapar. Terima kasih kepada si borgol sialan yang terus menyedot tenaganya selama tiga hari berturut-turut.

Kira-kira, pulau ini punya Eternal Pose tidak ya? Boleh nih dikoleksi, hitung-hitung menandai tempat yang perlu dikunjungi ulang begitu ia kembali ke Paradise, "Wah, terima kasih, Paman~ Aku suka semua kuenya. Enak! Aku juga masih mau kok kalau disuruh icip-icip _dessert_ yang lain~" Ceria dan polos. Sandiwara Bonney sudah sempurna luar dalam, sebagian karena memang dia sungguh-sungguh menikmati ini. Mungkin nasib Bonney akhir-akhir ini tidak seburuk seperti yang pertama dia bayangkan.

"Haha, boleh. Akan saya bawakan satu lagi,"

"Tolong buat itu jadi dua, Waiter-ya," Suara baru muncul, "Yang satu lagi untukku,"

Bonney refleks membeku di tempat.

Oh, _terima kasih_ untuk membanting setir nasibnya tepat di saat Bonney telah berekspektasi tinggi, pemintal takdir.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> Jia you! = bahasa Cina untuk 'berjuanglah!' atau 'semangat!'

**[2]** One Piece Anime - Episode 490, kapal Bajak Laut Bonney.


	3. Peringatan: Senyum Membunuhmu

**AN:** Maap atas apdet yg telat, _y'know RW could be such a killjoy_ = A= Makasih lagi atas semua responnya *kecup atu2* C: Semisal ada kripik pedas atau saran cem2 narasinya kepanjangan, terlalu bacot di satu adegan, dll, saya juga sangat terima kok. Soalnya lagi butuh patokan mana aja yg perlu diperbaiki/ditingkatkan ^^_  
><em>

**DISCLAIMER:** Jikalau saya diijinin punya One Piece, bakal saya buat Shichibukai generasi lama ke dalam satu kru kaya yg dibikin sama _**serpentguy**_. _Seriously, that fic is golden I can totally picture it being canon!_ Sayang, saya hanya penikmat karyanya saja :') Tapi kalau beneran bisa, mampus2 deh Navy ama WG wkwk X'D

* * *

><p><strong>++-++<strong>  
><strong>Peringatan: Senyum Membunuhmu<strong>  
><strong>++-++<strong>

_Fufufu, benar juga. Sama, ya?  
>Mmm...kalau begitu, mari kita pakai kata lain.<br>Kamu tidak berbeda. Kamu spesial. __  
><em>

**++-++  
><strong>  
>"Eh?"<p>

Suara yang muncul secara tiba-tiba itu membuat si pelayan kafe berbalik, "Ah...tentu saja, Tuan. Apa Anda juga ingin saya bawakan Dacquoise seperti punya Nona ini?"

Dahi sang lelaki pemilik suara baru tersebut mengerut tak senang di bawah bayang topi bulunya, "Yang lain. Apapun. Tapi _jangan_ bawakan aku kue," Memberi tekanan pada bagian kata peringatan. Dia menarik kursi di sebelah Bonney dan duduk dengan kasualnya. Nodachi beraksen tanda plus miliknya kini bersandar ke meja.

"Baiklah. Akan saya bawakan menu _dessert_ selain kue. Mohon tunggu sebentar," Pelayan itu membungkuk dan berlalu, meninggalkan Bonney dengan dua Bajak Laut Heart yang sekarang duduk mengapit tempatnya berada. Sungguh posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Tapi Bonney bukan pemain baru dalam sandiwara ini, jadi dia tetap cuek bebek melahap kue-kue di hadapan tanpa memberi gestur mencurigakan.

"Aku mencarimu, Bepo," Law angkat bicara, tidak menoleh, "Apa kau mengerjakan hal yang kuminta?"

Si beruang putih agak tersentak sebelum menyahut dengan suara _tenor_-nya, "_Aye_, Kapten!" Disambung dengan suara _bass_, "Tapi tetap tidak ketemu...Aku sudah keliling pinggir kota, bahkan sampai ke daerah pemukiman yang jalannya sudah seperti labirin," Gurat depresi kembali mewarnai rupa imutnya, "Maafkan aku..."

"Hmm..." Komentar Law mengalun singkat. Kemudian iris keabuannya melirik malas ke gadis mungil di kursi sampingnya, "Lalu karena tak berhasil, kau memutuskan untuk makan kue bersamanya?"

Bonney masih pasang ekspresi _poker face_.

"Ah. T-Tidak, Kapten!" Bepo buru-buru menyangkal, "Aku bertemu dia sewaktu berada di daerah pemukiman, sedang dikejar Navy. Mereka bahkan mau menembaknya. Aku jadi ikut terlibat deh..."

"Hee, dikejar Navy..." Tidak ada senyum yang terukir di wajah Law, tapi air mukanya menunjukkan ketertarikan.

Bepo menggaruk bulunya yang tak gatal dengan canggung, "Katanya dia ketahuan mencuri makanan jadinya dikejar,"

"Hmm...mencuri makanan_,_"

Bonney masih bergeming.

"Navy-nya banyak lho, Kapten. Tak kusangka untuk pencuri makanan saja, Navy sini sampai mengerahkan segitu banyak orang. Apalagi kalau untuk menangkap kawanan seperti kita?"

"...Kawanan seperti kita, _eh_?"

Bonney menelan bulat-bulat tiga potong muffin tanpa dikunyah lebih dahulu.

"Ya sudah, jadinya aku tolong anak ini karena dia kelihatan tak berdaya. Lawannya orang dewasa semua! Kan tidak adil!"

"Hoo, tak berdaya..."

Sepertinya pulau ini aslinya bukan pulau musim gugur deh. Habisnya Bonney merasa udaranya tiba-tiba agak panas di sekitar sini.

"Umm, karena kasihan, aku juga membelikannya kue. Tapi...nafsu makan anak ini...ganas juga..."

"Nafsu makan ganas, ya..."

Oh, demi Roger dan kru Oro Jackson, bisakah Bepo hentikan laporannya yang mendetil itu?! Soalnya makin lama komentar-komentar singkat si janggut kambing ini terdengar menjengkelkan di telinga Bonney. Intonasinya itu lho! Meski bibir itu tak menyunggingkan senyum, nada suaranya sendiri entah mengapa terdengar puas mencemooh Bonney.

...Begitu yang sekarang tengah meledak dalam benak Bonney, namun tampangnya tetap lah sedatar tembok.

"Ah, benar juga. Hey," Bepo mencolek Bonney dengan muka tak ada dosa, "Kau belum kenal dengan orang ini, kan? Tak perlu takut. Meski dia bertato dan umm, agak tidak _friendly_, dia tidak jahat kok," _Yeah, right._ Ingin sekali Bonney memutar bola matanya, "Dia kaptenku. Namanya Law,"

Mungkin Bepo mengartikan diamnya Bonney sebagai grogi akibat keberadaan si kapten Bajak Laut Heart, jadilah ia mengikuti alur permainan tersebut. Dia hentikan acara makannya, menatap Law dengan iris violet yang membulat. _Super innocence_. Bibirnya membuka setengah sambil sesekali dikulum, seolah masih malu untuk bercakap langsung dengan lelaki itu. Dan dengan nada yang sama _innocence_, Bonney mulai berbicara.

"Umm...Tuan Kapten, aku—"

"—Simpan napasmu untuk mengelabui orang lain, Glutton-ya. Itu tidak mempan denganku,"

Ah, oke.

Kali ini Bonney tidak menahan diri untuk memutar bola matanya sekaligus mencibir. Dengan _huff_ pelan, gadis itu menghempaskan diri ke punggung kursi, tak lagi berusaha menutupi identitas diri. Sementara itu Bepo tertegun, agak lemot mencerna adegan yang terjadi di depannya. Bonney mengambil kepingan cokelat di kuenya dengan sebelah tangan sebelum berkata acuh tak acuh, "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak awal," Law merespon santai, "Selain fisik, penampilan luarmu tak ada yang berbeda. Yang aku tidak tahu hanyalah mengapa kau bisa makan bersama salah satu anggota kruku,"

Bonney menghela napas. Tentu saja, lelaki ini sudah pernah menyaksikan kekuatan buah iblisnya di waktu awal pertemuan mereka. Bonney terlalu mendorong keberuntungannya dengan berharap masih ada celah kabur, namun sepertinya pria ini memang tidak bodoh. Dan harusnya dia tahu, keberuntungannya sudah tak bisa didorong lebih dalam berhubung sedang di tingkat terendah, "Hah, lalu kau tetap bertingkah seperti tak tahu apa-apa?"

Law menyunggingkan senyum khasnya, "Cukup menyenangkan, kau tahu? Melihat gerak-gerikmu yang berhati-hati di depanku dalam tubuh seperti _itu_. Kebetulan aku sedang kekurangan bahan menarik untuk diperhatikan akhir-akhir ini, jadi jangan berkecil hati karena pertunjukanmu sangat menghibur," Ugh, Bonney memang _tidak pernah_ suka dengan senyum itu. Lama-lama bisa dia tempel stiker _smiley_ serupa dengan Jolly Roger si Bajak Laut Heart ke muka lelaki itu hanya agar raut aslinya tertutupi.

Masih tersenyum, Law menoleh lambat, "Namun aku baru tahu kalau kekuatanmu juga dapat diaplikasikan ke tubuh sendiri. Kira-kira bagaimana ya pengaruhnya terhadap metabolisme tubuhmu...Fufu, kau bisa jadi spesimen menarik untuk dioperasi, Glutton-ya,"

Sang perempuan mendengus, "Maaf kalau harus menghancurkan mimpimu, Mad Doctor, tapi aku tak akan pernah sudi jadi mainan di meja operasimu,"

"Oh, sayang sekali," Tak ada nada penyesalan, hanyalah intonasi mengolok seperti yang lalu.

"Anu..." Bepo hati-hati menyelip diantara percakapan mereka, "Jadi Kapten sudah kenal Spinel sebelumnya?"

"Spinel?" Law mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ujung bibirnya tertarik lagi ke bentuk seringai ketika menatap si gadis mungil, "Itu nama yang kau pakai dalam tubuh itu?"

Bonney mendelik kasar, "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak," Sang pria mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. Kemudian dengan gestur yang sama, dia menyenderkan diri ke kursi Bonney, satu tangan menjuntai santai di atas punggung kursinya, "Jadi coba beri tahu aku, _Spinel_," Manik keabuannya melirik pelan, "Mengapa orang sepertimu sampai _tak berdaya_ saat dikejar Navy?"

Intonasi Law saat mengutip kalimat Bepo tadi itu benar-benar minta ngajak berantem, sungguh. Namun Bonney tahu persis kalau dalam keadaannya sekarang, beradu fisik dengannya tidaklah cukup memungkinkan. Bukan _style_ Bonney untuk percaya pada nilai _bounty_ seseorang dalam poster. Dia sendiri sudah dapat menilai mana orang yang sesuai dengan harga kepalanya dan mana yang tidak.

Sayangnya, si janggut kambing termasuk opsi yang pertama.

Bila tak bisa beradu fisik, maka biarkan Bonney bertahan dalam beradu mulut, "Bukan urusanmu, Trafalgar,"

"Tentu urusanku, karena kau membuat salah satu anggota kruku ikut terlibat,"

"Hah, itu nasibnya, jangan protes padaku. Protes lah pada nasib buruknya,"

Law masih belum melepaskan seringai mengoloknya, "Apa nasib buruk juga yang membuatmu terjebak dalam borgol Sea Stone?"

Bonney tetap pada ekspresi _poker face_, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu,"

"Heh, sudah kubilang simpan napasmu untuk mengelabui orang lain, Glutton-ya. Aku dan kau sama-sama tahu bagaimana rasanya berdekatan dengan benda semacam itu," **[1]**

Ingin sekali Bonney _face-palming_ sekarang juga. Ketimbang bete karena diingatkan kalau pengguna buah iblis biasanya mampu merasakan keberadaan si sumber kelemahan di sekitarnya, ia lebih bete karena diingatkan kembali akan kebodohannya, yang telat menyadari keberadaan si borgol Sea Stone di kotak makanan itu berhubung rasa lapar lebih mendominasi.

"Tsk, lalu kena—ah..." Bonney mencibir, "_Maaf_, aku baru ingat kalau kau dokter berselera buruk, yang bisa sengaja pura-pura tak tahu demi melihat orang lain menderita karena berpikir itu _sangat menarik_,"

"Aku terima pujianmu," Tawa kecil bernuansa gelap terlepas dari bibir sang dokter kematian. Ia menunjuk gelang batu yang ada di tangan kiri Bonney, "Apa itu borgolnya? Fufu, mengapa bisa kau sampai terjebak di dalamnya?"

"Oh, _entahlah_. Mengapa tidak kau tebak sendiri alasannya? Kudengar dokter normalnya _cerdas_," Bonney sudah mulai jengah dengan segala interogasi ini. Dia mengambil dua potongan pai apel dan mengunyahnya dengan gurat jemu, sementara Law mengangkat bahunya singkat.

"Sayang," Sang pria menarik posisinya, kini kembali bersandar di kursinya sendiri, "Padahal aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu yang menarik padamu,"

"Aku tidak sama gila denganmu, untuk ikut menganggap menarik hal yang menurut_mu_ menarik. Simpan saja untuk orang lain,"

"Begitu? Malah dibanding orang lain, kupikir saat ini kau lah yang paling akan menganggap tawaran ini menarik," Law tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau _membutuhkannya_,"

Bila seringai menyebalkan itu muncul, maka hal tak menyenangkan akan terjadi—itulah setidaknya yang diartikan radar Bonney. Sang gadis mendelik, berhati-hati mengatur emosinya karena tak mau lawan bicaranya ini mengambil alih kontrol percakapan, "Permainan apa yang hendak kau mainkan, dokter sinting?"

"Permainan? Ah, bukan, bukan..." Sang dokter memangku wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan di atas meja ketika suara baritonnya mengalun rendah, "..._Kesepakatan_,"

Bonney mulai tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"...Aku bisa membebaskanmu dari borgol itu,"

"Hah, aku tidak seputus asa itu sampai meminta bantuan hanya untuk mencari kunc—" Kalimat Bonney tergantung di tengah, mukanya menyiratkan ekspresi sadar akan sesuatu. Dia menoleh, bertemu pandang dengan wajah penuh kemenangan Law.

"Paham? Sudah ingat kembali potensi apa yang kumiliki?" Law meregangkan jemari bertato D-E-A-T-H miliknya, seolah menekankan makna omongannya. Bibir Bonney menipis, sesungguhnya tak suka dengan apa yang baru dia ingat. Bukan hanya Law yang pernah menyaksikan kekuatan buah iblisnya; Bonney pun juga demikian. Tak ingin mengakui, namun kekuatan sang pria bisa jadi solusi bagus dalam situasi ini. Bahkan mungkin permainan pedang dia saja sudah cukup, mengingat reputasinya sebagai kapten kriminal berharga ratus juta.

Bonney hanya mengakui dalam batin, lebih baik _mati_ daripada mengakui secara lisan.

"Perkara mudah sebuah kunci borgol, _aku_ sendiri cukup. Heh, jangankan itu, benda lain pun saat ini bisa dengan mudah kuambil bila aku ingin. Misalnya...kantung Beri orang di sebelah sana?" Tangan Law mengayun santai ke arah sembarang orang, "Ah, aku juga bisa mengambilkan beberapa Den Den Mushi, agaknya sedang banyak yang membawa di sini. Fufu, aku pun bisa mengambil benda yang lebih tersembunyi jika kau mau. Mungkin seperti..." Sang pria menatap lekat-lekat wajah Bonney, "...jantungmu?"

Si gadis mungil mengatupkan giginya, "Berpikir untuk mengancamku, Trafalgar Law?"

"Hanya menyatakan fakta," Law tersenyum simpul.

Bonney mendecak. Mungkin dia berada di posisi terdesak dan tidak menguntungkan; borgol Sea Stone di tangan, bajak laut lawan di depan mata—intinya buruk. Meski demikian, tidak ada—sekali lagi, TIDAK ADA—yang boleh mempermainkan kelemahannya APALAGI di kala dia sedang menikmati santap siang. Dari seluruh hal menyebalkan yang ada di dunia ini, Bonney paling benci semua yang membuat makanannya terasa tidak enak. Dan itu terjadi sekarang.

Sang gadis menaruh sisa potongan tart di tangan ke atas meja dengan bunyi _tuk_ kencang, memutar posisi duduknya hingga berhadapan mata ke mata dengan si pria (walau kenyataannya dia _jauh_ kalah tinggi), lalu berkacak pinggang. Dahinya melipit penuh kesebalan.

"Oi, dengar baik-baik, janggut kambing, aku memang tam—"

_**RATTLE! _**RATTLE! RATTLE!**_**_

Tiba-tiba saja tanah tempat mereka berada bergetar hebat, "Kena—_W-Whoa_!" Belum habis Bonney terkejut, kursi tempat dia duduk oleng. Berhubung dalam mode tubuh ini kakinya tidak sampai tanah, jadilah dia hilang keseimbangan dan terhuyung ke depan,

tepatnya ke arah Law.

Cepat, sang pria merangkul pinggangnya, "Fufu, apa tenagamu terlalu banyak dikuras borgol itu sampai-sampai tak bisa mempertahankan keseimbangan sendiri, Glutton-ya?" Jatuh ke tanah memang lebih sakit, tapi saat ini, Bonney lebih memilih itu ketimbang jatuh ke dalam rengkuhan lawan. Hasilnya bisa jadi lebih parah, hey. Lihat saja senyum meledek yang terplester di muka si dokter. Bonney yakin itu baru permulaan.

"Tch, aku tak butuh perhatianmu," Bonney—kini duduk di pangkuan Law—melempar pandangan tajam ketika mendongak. Kedua tangannya merenggut bagian depan baju sang pria—refleks, karena masih dalam rangkaian usaha menstabilkan posisi duduknya. Kedua kakinya berjuntai ke kedua sisi pangkuan Law. Bonney bergeser mundur, tapi tertahan dekapan lelaki itu, "Aku mau turun," Ini bukan permintaan, melainkan tuntutan.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" Suara rendah Law terdengar sangat dekat dengan kepala sang gadis, "Padahal kita bisa manfaatkan sebentar momen ini..."

Bonney mengernyit, "Aku tidak punya urusan apapun dalam momen ini, mesum! Ugh..." Dia coba memberontak, "Lepaskan aku!"

Law bergeming, berbisik dalam dengan intonasi tak seringan sebelumnya, "Aku tidak menerima perintah, Glutton-ya,"

"Begitu juga denganku," Bonney balas mendesis, "Aku memang tidak segera menghajarmu, tapi jangan pikir aku tak bisa mematahkan rahangmu sekarang juga, Trafalgar. Hah! Bahkan kau hanya beruntung alam sedang berada di pihakmu," Ia mencibir, "Tsk, omong-omong, ada apa dengan gempa bumi yang muncul dengan _random_-nya ini?!"

"Ah, itu memang fenomena yang sering terjadi di pulau ini," Dengan sama tiba-tiba seperti gempa tadi, si pelayan toko muncul dari belakang Law, "Apa Nona pendatang baru? Rata-rata pengunjung pulau ini juga mengeluhkan hal yang sama, haha,"

Oh, bagus. Dari seluruh waktu pelayaran Bonney selama di Grand Line, ia harus terkena imbas fenomena gaib bin ajaibnya tepat di saat bersama seorang dokter vulgar berhobi buruk. Sungguh kebetulan yang _menakjubkan_.

"Pulau ini mempunyai gunung berapi?"

"Oh tidak, Tuan," Pelayan itu menjawab pertanyaan Law dengan sopan, "Sepanjang yang saya tahu, ini memang sudah terjadi sejak lama. Waktunya pun tidak tetap. Kadang sehari dua kali, kadang seminggu sekali. Tapi fenomena ini tak pernah memakan korban, tenang saja,"

"Salah! Fenomena ini _baru saja_ memakan korban! Catat itu di buku sejarahmu, pribumi!"

"Eh?"

"Menarik bukan? Gadis ini," Law menanggapi, ringan, "Dia suka mengekspresikan dirinya lewat cara yang tak biasa, jadi mohon dimaklumi,"

"A-Ah..." Si pelayan manggut-manggut, "Oh iya," Dia mengambil gelas dari nampan di tangannya, "Terima kasih telah menunggu. Saya bawakan dua buah Rainbow Sundae. Silahkan dinikmati," Dia melempar senyum ramah pada Bonney, "Nona kecil terlihat menikmati sekali waktu bersama kakakmu. Haha, semoga harimu menyenangkan, ya,"

...Harap diingat, satu-satunya alasan kenapa Bonney tak melibas habis si pribumi ini hanyalah karena dia telah membawakan makanan untuknya. Oleh sebabnya tolong...jangan berkomentar lebih dari itu kalau kau masih ingin menikmati hari esokmu yang menyenangkan, pelayan.

"Saya permisi dulu,"

Si pelayan berbalik pergi diiringi delikan mematikan dari Bonney. Ketika dia menghilang dari pandangan, delikan itu diarahkan kembali ke sang dokter, "Lepaskan aku!"

"Masih? Tidak adakah kalimat lain yang bisa kau ucapkan?"

"Sampai kau muak pun aku ak—!?"

Perkataan Bonney lagi-lagi terpotong, namun kali ini karena wajahnya terbenam dalam baju Law. Lelaki itu baru saja mempererat rangkulannya, mengunci pergerakan tubuh mungil Bonney hanya menggunakan satu lengan, kini melingkar nyaman di pinggangnya. Lengan lain berjuntai santai di sisi tempat bersandar nodachi saat Law mendekatkan bibirnya lambat ke sebelah telinga sang gadis.

"Kau tampaknya memang lebih senang memilih jalur sukar, _eh_, Glutton-ya? Tapi tak perlu khawatir, fufu...aku _suka_ tantangan," Napas Law menyapu sejumput surai merah muda di telinga perempuan itu. Sesungguhnya menggelitik, kalau bukan fokus Bonney sekarang terpaku pada isi bisikannya. Bonney mengencangkan renggutannya pada baju Law, memberi tanda kalau tindakan dia ini tak membuatnya ciut sama sekali.

"...Arah jam sebelas,"

Bonney memasang raut tanya. Kendati demikian bulir keunguannya tetap bergerak untuk mengintip dari balik pundak Law ke arah yang dimaksud. Orang-orang belalu-lalang di jalanan pusat kota, cukup padat. Pandangan Bonney menyusur ke sekitar mulut gang di seberang sana...lalu seketika bibirnya menekuk tak senang. Di antara kerumunan orang, terselip beberapa pria berseragam putih-biru. Kepala mereka bergerak ke sana kemari, kelihatan sekali sedang mencari sesuatu. Pergerakan mereka berhati-hati, agaknya tidak mau sampai mengganggu aktivitas warga sipil di sekitar.

"Sepertinya para penggemarmu masih belum mau melepaskanmu," Law tertawa rendah.

"Oh diamlah," Bonney memutar bola matanya, "Kau juga bisa jadi target mereka,"

"Tentu," Intonasi sang pria masih ringan, "Namun tak perlu khawatirkan aku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, terima kasih. Yang perlu kau khawatirkan adalah dirimu sendiri..." Hanya dari napas yang menghembus ke kulit pundaknya, Bonney tahu persis ada sebentuk seringai tercetak disitu—Law _amat_ menikmati kondisi ini, "...tidakkah begitu?"

Desakan terselubung. Bonney bukan seorang dungu, dia tahu dia baru saja didesak lewat pendekatan lain.

Bonney tidak takut dengan Navy yang berkeliaran mengejarnya. Sudah jadi takdir bajak laut, buat apa takut? Yang jadi masalah adalah ketika persentase peluang kaburnya menipis. Tidak berada dalam kondisi optimal untuk bertarung itu sudah satu hal. Belum lagi tenaganya terus diperlemah oleh si batu sialan. Dan hanya karena nalurinya sebagai seorang _alpha_ saja lah ia tetap mampu tegar di depan bajak laut lawan ini.

Ketika semua hambatan itu disatukan dalam satu waktu, maka otak Bonney tak punya pilihan selain memaksanya untuk membuat keputusan cepat. Meski ia tahu ini akan sangat, _sangat _melukai pendiriannya.

"...Katakan syaratmu, Trafalgar,"

Law kembali melepas tawa kecilnya, "Tidak perlu setegang itu, Glutton-ya. Kau membuatku seolah berperan sebagai orang jahat disini,"_  
><em>

Bonney mendengus. _Really now_? "Tak perlu basa-basi. Katakan saja apa maumu sebagai bayaran,"

"Bayaran, _eh_?" Wajah sang pria tak lagi membayang di atas pundak Bonney untuk menatapnya secara langsung. Dengan kasual, jemari bebasnya mengambil sejumput surai panjang sang gadis, tak mengindahkan pandangan tajam si pemilik, "Kau tahu betul apa yang digemari bajak laut," Law memuntir rambut itu dengan gestur bermain, "Kita suka barang berharga,"

"Awasi kemana jarimu menyentuh, mesum. Hal buruk bisa terjadi sebelum keinginanmu terpenuhi,"

"Fufu, di saat seperti ini, kau masih berpikir untuk mengancamku, Spinel?"

Bonney tersenyum angkuh, "_Hanya menyatakan fakta_,"

Seringai khas Law melebar, tampak terhibur. Tapi bukannya melepaskan, ia justru mendekatkan rambut itu ke bibirnya, "Kalau begitu bagaimana bila kubilang..." Law mengecup ujung surai Bonney, "...aku ingin kau membayarnya dengan tubuhmu,"

"**!?**"

Kali ini, Bonney benar-benar terkejut. Pupilnya bahkan sampai melebar. Dan bukan hanya dia. Bepo—yang dari tadi hanya menonton karena tidak mau mengganggu urusan kaptennya—pun ikut terkejut. Suara kaget tertahan miliknya terdengar bersamaan dengan milik Bonney. Law menaikkan sebelah alis, sedikit heran. Sang pria tahu implikasi yang mungkin tersirat dari pernyataannya, namun dia cukup tak menyangka Bepo juga ikut bereaksi.

"Ada apa?" Ia menoleh ke arah beruang itu.

Sunyi sesaat.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau ternyata pedofil, Kapten,"

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau ternyata pedofil, Trafalgar,"

Bepo dan Bonney berbicara bersamaan, dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Bibir Law menekuk, suaranya sangat serius, "Tidak, Bepo. Aku _tidak_ seperti yang kau pikirkan," Bulir keabuannya bergeser balik ke Bonney, "Dan kau harusnya tahu ini bukan dirimu yang asli, Glutton-ya,"

"_Well yeah, _tapi yang kau lihat sekarang kan adalah diriku yang _ini_," Senyum geli perlahan merekah di bibir sang gadis.

"Omong-omong, Kapten..." Bepo angkat suara lagi, rautnya amat polos, "Aku lihat kau memang sudah kenal Spinel sebelumnya, namun, umm, tidak bisakah kau sedikit, umm, lebih lunak padanya? Begitu-begitu kan dia masih kecil..." Si beruang garuk bulunya, "...aku jadi merasa kasihan...Ah! Bukan berarti aku melarang Kapten untuk mengancamnya lho!"

"..."

Ekspresi Law sedatar tembok ketika menatap krunya itu, lalu berbicara dengan nada jemu, "Ingatkan aku untuk memberimu kuliah khusus mengenai buronan dan foto di poster _bounty_-nya begitu kita kembali ke kapal, Bepo,"

"Eh? Ah, uhn..."

"Dan mulailah untuk selalu perhatikan seputarmu, karena bila kau lakukan itu tadi, gadis ini tak akan mampu menipumu," Lelaki itu mengendikan kepalanya ke sekitar, "Anak kecil _tidak mungkin_ dibiarkan kelaparan di sini,"

Atas hal itu, Bonney ikut mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Area tempat mereka berada ini sepertinya adalah pusat perbelanjaan, terlihat dari banyaknya kafe dan toko yang menjual pernak-pernik. Anak kecil pun banyak berkeliaran. Yang menarik adalah ketika melihat sejumlah poster berisikan promo khusus untuk anak kecil terpampang di toko-toko. Bahkan di sudut persimpangan, terdapat badut yang sedang memberikan balon gratis ke bocah-bocah. Beberapa kotak permen juga tampak dibuka gratis di sepanjang jalan.

"Hee...sedang ada perayaan untuk anak kecil kah?" Bonney spontan berceletuk. Pantas pelayan toko _dessert_ sini baik sekali mau memberinya kue gratis. Kalau begini caranya, semakin bernafsulah dia untuk mendapatkan Eternal Pose si pulau. Boleh _banget_ ini sih.

"Tidak juga," Law menjawab, "Kudengar mereka memang sering melakukan ini,"

"Benarkah?" Mata sang gadis berbinar. Otaknya langsung menyusun berbagai skenario untuk mempelorot habis kesempatan emas ini. Ditambah lagi, dia mungkin saja bisa lepas dari situasi sekarang. Bonney mengulum bibirnya. Oh ya, ini akan berhasil...

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Glutton-ya, jadi hentikanlah," Sang dokter memutuskan untuk membuyarkan mimpi si gadis, "Saat ini kau sudah ada di dalam rentangku dan kau..." Law kembali bermain dengan surai merah mudanya, "...tidak bisa lari,"

Bonney mencibir, mengibaskan tangannya agar Law tak lagi menyentuh rambutnya, "_Whatever_," Ia menatap pria itu lagi, "Jadi, kau ingin aku melayanimu? Euh, kalian lelaki sama saja mesumnya, mau bajak laut atau bukan..."

"Fufu, aku memang ingin dilayani, tapi bukan seperti yang kau terka, tenang saja,"

"Hah, jangan bilang kau serius ingin menjadikan tubuhku kelinci percobaan di meja operasimu?" Si perempuan mungil mengerutkan dahinya, "Oh kau sungguh _sakit_, Trafalgar, kau tahu? Harusnya sebelum pergi menyembuhkan orang lain, kau sembuhkan dulu penyakitmu yang sintingnya sudah stadium akut itu,"

"Tolong. Aku harap kau bisa membedakan antara _sakit_ dengan penelitian untuk kepentingan medis,"

"Sesukamu lah, Mad Doctor," Bonney tidak akan pernah se-frekuensi dengan dokter gila ini, jadi lebih baik yang waras yang mengalah duluan.

Law masih tersenyum, "Aku memang ingin menggunakan tubuhmu. _Khususnya_ tubuhmu. Di atas meja operasi akan menyenangkan, namun saat ini, aku punya panggung lain yang telah kusiapkan untukmu,"

Gadis itu mendelik tak suka, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sang dokter kematian menyeringai kecil, "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja pembicaraan mengenai kesepakatan ini..." Ia memposisikan tubuhnya lebih nyaman ke punggung kursi, "...kapten Bajak Laut, Jewelry Bonney,"

**|  
>xXx<br>|**

_**TAP! TAP! TAP!**_

Langkah Bonney tak pakai santai ketika menyusuri jalanan setapak pinggiran kota. Pipinya menggembung, agak kemerahan karena bete—tampang amat cocok dipasangi kepulan uap komikal yang keluar dari kepala bak adegan manga. Tentu saja semua ini dikarenakan oleh satu eksistensi berjanggut kambing dengan selera buruk merangkap vulgar dan pedofil. Kurang nista apa lagi coba orang itu?!

Di daerah tempatnya berjalan sekarang sudah tak begitu padat orang, namun masih tampak berjejer rumah hunian, lengkap dengan pemandangan kain jemuran dan beberapa lansia yang sedang menikmati tehnya. Angin musim gugur menghembus dedaunan pohon. Gemersiknya cukup keras berhubung jumlah pohonnya sendiri banyak. Maklum, ini juga sekaligus daerah pinggir hutan. Mungkin malah sungai mengalir di sebelah sana adalah sungai yang sama dengan yang ia jumpai bersama Bepo saat berhasil kabur dari Navy tadi.

Ah, ingat Bepo, jadi ingat kaptennya, "Tsk,"

Namun mau bagaimana pun, ia kemari juga alasannya karena nyerempet manusia satu itu. Tepatnya karena kesepakatan yang Bonney buat dengan dia. Kesepakatan _terpaksa_.

Singkat cerita, Law ingin dia mencari tahu informasi mengenai geografi detil dari pulau ini. Bukan sekedar informasi yang bisa di dapat mudah dari peta, melainkan jalan tersembunyinya. Entah dari mana sang pria dapat menarik kesimpulan itu, namun jalan tersebut _katanya_ ada. Meski penduduk sini terlihat ramah-ramah, bibir mereka ternyata terkunci lebih rapat dari yang diduga. Mungkin karena sebagian ada yang tahu reputasi Law atau sederhananya, ia orang asing. Lewat kekerasan pun percuma sebab mereka terbukti tidak tahu banyak. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang ditangkap insting Law. Sesuatu yang disembunyikan, tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa menggambarkannya dengan pasti.

Dan disitu, peran Bonney masuk.

Jika jalur kekerasan tak menyelesaikan masalah, bagaimana bila lewat jalur bersahabat? Misalnya, lewat perantara anak kecil. Law hendak memanfaatkan kenyataan bahwa penduduk sini begitu menyukai anak kecil. Kurang paham sebesar besar rasa suka mereka, namun bukan tak mungkin obrolan satu atau dua topik dengan anak kecil lama-lama akan berujung ke topik yang tersembunyi, benar? Law bertaruh pada hal itu. Normalnya, anak kecil sukar diajak kompromi soal ini, tapi Bonney _bukan _normalnya anak kecil.

Karena itu sang gadis digunakan. _Tubuhnya_ digunakan.

Lalu apa kata Law begitu Bonney tanya kenapa dia terobsesi dengan hal ini?

_"Ah, kalau kuberitahu, tidak akan menarik. Bagaimana kalau kau mencari sendiri alasannya? Barangkali Spinel cukup cerdas untuk bermain tebak-tebakan?"_

Begitu.

Hanya berbekal itu, Bonney disuruh cari informasi.

Kurang ngawang apa lagi coba permintannya?!

Heh, namun sama dengan berakting, Bonney bukan pemain baru perihal cari-mencari informasi begini, mau basisnya dari titik nol sekali pun. Hidupnya terlalu banyak bergelut di seputar masalah tersebut. Tapi itu adalah kisah lain, bisa diceritakan nanti. Saat ini ada hal yang lebih menyita _mood_-nya. Oh ya, Bonney bete bukan karena tidak diberi petunjuk harus cari informasi kemana, melainkan karena perkataan si lelaki tak lama selanjutnya.

_"Aku bisa saja membebaskanmu sekarang. Sayang, aku ingat kalau kau telah berani menipu anggota kruku. Sebagai kapten yang baik, aku harus membalas perbuatanmu, bukan? Fufu, kupikir beberapa jam lagi bersama batu itu tak akan menjadi masalah untuk kapten Bajak Laut berharga ratus juta. Urusan Navy serahkan padaku. Kupastikan waktu bermain Spinel manis kita tidak akan diganggu mereka...selama dia masih terus _bermain_ untukku,"_

Begitu.

Si janggut $#$^&*&^%$# kambing itu berani mengancam Bonney LAGI dengan seringai &^*#$^&*#^% itu LAGI, ditambah LAGI Rainbow Sundae-nya meleleh karena diskusi mereka yang terlalu lama.

Mati nomor dua. Trafalgar Law harus merasakan neraka bernama api kemurkaan Jewelry Bonney dulu sebelum meninggal.

Jadi disinilah sang gadis, masih mungil seperti di tiga hari terakhir, pipi menggembung, agak kemerahan, dan bisa jadi kepulan uap komikal bukan lagi sekedar komikal melihat dari panasnya emosi dia.

_**TAP! TAP! CLACK!**** CLAP!**_

Bonney mengerjap, langkahnya berhenti. Itu bukan suara tapaknya. Kedua bulir _amethyst_ dia lantas mengedar ke sekitar. Lalu ketika bunyi itu muncul lagi, pandangan si gadis telah mendarat ke kerumunan tak jauh dari sampingnya.

Sekumpulan anak kecil tampak melakukan sesuatu, berlari menyebar diiringi tawa riang. Beberapa di antaranya membuat barisan lingkaran, beberapa sisanya melakukan gerakan aneh. Terlihat sekali mereka sedang bermain, meski Bonney tidak tahu permainan macam apa. Tanpa berpikir, dia mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Ah," Seorang perempuan kecil bersurai pirang pendek berhenti berlari, sadar akan kedatangan Bonney, "Halo!" Senyum besar menghiasi wajahnya, "Aku tidak penah melihatmu. Orang baru? Jarang kemari? Datang darimana? Tinggal dimana? Kamu tidak dingin dengan pakaian begitu? Kalau aku lebih suka pakai rok~"

Bonney mendengus. _Slow down, kiddo._ Namun senyumnya tetap tersungging. Saatnya mengaktifkan mode profesional.

"Iya, aku baru datang ke pulau ini, hanya berkunjung bersama kakakku," Dia menengok kiri-kanan, "Tapi sepertinya akan menyenangkan tinggal di sini,"

"Oooh tentu! Di sini orangnya baik-baik lho! Aku suka tinggal sini~" Tanggap si pirang menggebu, "Omong-omong, namaku Melly. Namamu siapa?"

"Spinel~" Bonney menjawab tak kalah riang, "Oh, apa kalian sedang bermain?" Telunjuknya mengacung ke belakang Melly, "Tampak ramai sekali, aku belum pernah melihatnya,"

"Yep! Wah, sayang sekali kalau belum pernah lihat. Itu permainan yang paling disukai anak-anak pulau ini lho~"

"Hee..." Sang kapten mungil mengangguk ringan.

"Ayo, sini, sini! Aku tunjukkan cara bermainnya! Mumpung kamu berkunjung kemari!"

"Eh?" Baru sepatah kata itu saja yang dilontarkan Bonney ketika lengannya tahu-tahu digaet Melly, digiring menuju kerumunan anak-anak lain.

"Teman-teman! Aku bawa anak baru lho, namanya Spinel-chan~"

Beberapa anak menghentikan aktivitasnya, sebagian ada yang langsung mendekat sembari melempar sapa. Atau malah ada yang tertawa, "Melly-chan, jangan bilang kamu menarik sembarang anak lagi ya?"

"Kamu terlalu pemaksa sih!"

"Dasar cerewet!"

"Iih, kali ini beda! Dia pengunjung dari luar pulau," Melly berusaha mempertahankan diri, "Lagipula Spinel-chan juga tertarik ingin main, ya kan, Spinel-chan?"

Tidak, Nak, apa yang teman-temanmu katakan itu benar, "Permainan kalian terlihat unik, tadi aku hanya menyaksikan sekilas dari sana," Bonney akhirnya menjawab setengah jujur. Dipuji begitu, terang saja para anak pribumi ini sumringah. Satu persatu berbicara secara bersamaan.

"Uhn, uhn, memang unik kok. Papa juga katanya dulu sering main,"

"Di tempatmu tidak ada yang seperti ini?"

"Spinel-chan, ayo main sama-sama!" Dan sekali lagi, Bonney digiring pergi.

Berbanggalah lah, Nak, kalian bisa dengan mudahnya menarik seorang buronan berharga digit sembilan kesana kemari, dimana Navy saja masih susah melakukannya meski telah dibantu borgol Sea Stone. Patut itu dicatat di buku sejarahmu. Lagi.

Dalam sekejap, Bonney telah terlibat dalam permainan mereka. Awalnya sekedar diajari inti permainan, yang omong-omong tidak berbelit. Hanya perpaduan berlari dan melompati pola di tanah. Yang menarik adalah untuk melompati pola tersebut, seseorang harus mengikuti nada dari tepuk tangan. Malah ada yang sampai mengadukan batu. Melodinya sesuka hati dan bagian itulah yang paling disukai anak-anak ini.

Berpasang mata _innocence_ memaksa Bonney untuk mencoba. Sang gadis menyeringai kecil, berpikir tak ada salahnya memberi unjuk satu dua _skill_ tak biasa kepada para makhluk mungil ini. Dan ketika dia mendemonstrasikan bagaimana caranya bermain, mereka langsung menyukainya. Sungguh makhluk yang mudah terkesan anak kecil itu.

"Spinel-chan, lagi! Coba sekarang nada yang ini!"

"Aku ganti polanya ya!"

"Tunjukkan akrobat yang lain, Spinel-chan!"

"Tsk, tsk," Bonney meggoyangkan telunjuknya, "Aku bisa lakukan lagi untuk sekantung cokelat~"

"Eeeeh..."

Maaf, Nak, mau bagaimana juga Bonney itu bajak laut.

"Akrobat selanjutnya dijamin lebih keren, percaya deh,"

Anak-anak yang mendengarnya pun dilema.

"HAHAHAHAHA, ya kan?! Aku juga bilang itu tadi, haha!"

Fokus Bonney bergeser sedikit ke sebelah, sementara anak-anak yang mengerumuninya masih sibuk berkompletasi soal tawaran menariknya. Terlihat sekelompok pria berpakaian pelayar melangkah penuh arogansi khas bajak laut di jalan dekat dia berada. Suara tawa dan obrolan mereka sampai terdengar kesini saking kerasnya. Sang gadis mencibir singkat.

"Aku tidak suka bajak laut," Melly bergumam. Dia ikut memandang para pria tersebut, "Mereka sering lewat sini dan tak sedikit yang buat kekacauan,"

Bonney hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia tidak melarang publik untuk membuat opini, sudah lumrahnya begitu. Lagipula tidak sepenuhnya salah, "Mungkin karena pulau ini dekat Red Line? Kakakku bilang semua bajak laut berlomba-lomba untuk melewatinya menuju belahan laut yang lain,"

"Uhn," Si pirang mungil mengangguk, namun tak lama tersenyum, "Tapi aku tidak takut, anak-anak sini pun begitu. Spinel-chan juga aman kok disini~"

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

_**RATTLE! RATTLE! RATTLE!**_

Lagi. Gempa bumi _random_ itu datang lagi. Karena berada di tanah, Bonney tetap bisa bergeming. Hah, ingin rasanya dia menyemprot si kapten Bajak Laut Heart sekarang juga dengan perkataan 'Memang tadi kau beruntung saja karena nyatanya aku masih bisa berdiri tegar walau batu sialan ini mengekangku!'.

"KYAAAA!"

Seseorang berteriak. Bonney menoleh cepat.

"Oi, oi, oi, tadi itu kau yang salah! Aku hanya melakukan hal sewajarnya!" Entah sejak kapan, seorang dari kerumunan bajak laut yang lewat itu merenggut kerah baju salah satu anak kecil dan mengangkatnya paksa. Wajah anak-anak sisanya spontan memucat, meski sebagian masih ada yang berseru memanggil nama kawannya itu, "Diam kalian, bocah!"

"Ugh...tadi ada gempa..."

"Hah, gempa atau tidak, kau tetap sudah menabrakku!" Si pria menyeringai jahat, "Tidak gratis, tahu! Sekarang serahkan apa yang kau miliki!"

"Umm...aku punya cokelat..."

"Haaah?! Bajak laut mana yang bisa dibayar dengan cokelat, dasar bodoh!" Teman satu krunya yang lain menanggapi, "Kalau tak punya uang, beri tahu saja dimana orang tuamu! Mereka jelas punya barang berharga, heheh..."

"Oi, Paman,"

"Ada ap—"

"—Cokelat anak-anak ini akan diserahkan padaku," Bonney masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi suaranya cukup keras untuk mendapat perhatian dari para pria tersebut. Yep, bajak laut yang ini _mau_ dibayar dengan cokelat, ada masalah? Omong-omong, kata siapa gempa ini tak pernah memakan korban? "Jadi lepaskan dia dan cari korban lain sana,"

Melly memegang lengan Bonney, "Spinel-chan!"

Kawanan pengacau itu tertegun sesaat sebelum terbahak keras, "Bwahahahahaha! Punya nyali juga bocah ini!" Si pria kemudian mencampakkan anak di tangannya untuk berjalan lambat ke arah Bonney, "Cari korban lain, eh? Bagaimana kalau itu adalah dirimu, gadis kecil?"

Sang kapten mungil tersenyum. Begini lebih baik, bisa berakhir lebih cepat, "Aku tidak rekomendasikan untuk menyentuhku, Paman,"

"Heheh, besar mulut sekali si kerdil ini," Dua orang dari gerombolan itu mendekatinya dari kedua sisi. Tanpa bicara, Bonney mendorong pelan Melly, memberi gestur agar dia dan anak-anak lain menjauhinya, "Kita lihat apa kau masih bisa begitu setelah ini!"

Cepat, satu orang menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Bonney. Namun dengan santai, Bonney mundur ke belakang, "Mau menangkap siapa, Paman?"

Si pria menyeringai, "Bocah sok ini..." Ia meraih Bonney lagi, namun hanya udara yang ditemuinya. Gadis itu telah melompat untuk menyarangkan sebuah tendangan ke pelipisnya, "UAGH!" Sang lelaki tersungkur.

"Paman tidak dengar rekomendasiku sih,"

Teman se-krunya terkejut, mendesis marah, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hanya menendang, Paman itu saja terlalu lemah," Bonney menjawab apa adanya.

Makin emosi, mereka serentak mendekati dia. Bonney mengelak dan menunduk, menendang tulang kering salah satunya dengan telak. Sementara korbannya meringis, dia bersalto ke belakang, mengambil jarak. Satu orang yang paling dekat menerjang. Ia disambut oleh hindaran Bonney, lalu ketika sudah lewat, si gadis lontarkan tubuhnya ke punggung pria itu, mencekal lehernya dengan kedua kaki diiringi sikutan tajam ke batok kepala.

"ARGH!"

Bonney melompat turun, menyeringai.

"Grr...anak sialan!"

Dua dari mereka maju, tiba-tiba menghunuskan pisau pendek. Refleks Bonney masih cukup cepat. Dalam sepersekian detik, ia miringkan tubuhnya. Pisau tersebut hanya lewat sekian senti dari lehernya. Bonney ambil kesempatan itu untuk maju, menyergap lengan besar salah satu pria, dan menggeretnya jatuh agar berbenturan dengan rekannya. Sang gadis menarik diri mundur, terengah.

Sial, karena gerakan tadi, gelang batu di tangan Bonney terlalu menekan kulit hingga efek kurasan tenaganya dipercepat. Ia coba atur napasnya, menstabilkan energinya lagi.

_**BANG!**_

Sesuatu cepat mendarat di tanah belakangnya. Bonney berpaling ke sisi kanan. Sebuah pistol terarah padanya, "Waktu bermain habis, Nak," Bunyi kokangan mengudara. Sang gadis mengutuk dalam hati. Sungguh pemilihan waktu yang _tepat_ untuk memunculkan senjata itu, Nasib. Namun Bonney tetap fokus. Ia harus selamat dari ini. Satu dua baretan tak jadi masalah, "Korban lain bisa kudapat nanti, sekarang kau harus mati!"

"Spinel-chan!"

Pelatuk ditarik.

Bonney mengelit. Berhasil kah?

"Room,"

Dengan _tuk_ keras, sesuatu beradu dengan pipinya. Bonney jatuh terduduk, hanya karena kaget kencangnya tidak seperti yang diduga.

"UAAAAARGH!" Belum selesai, tahu-tahu si penembak mengerang kesakitan, terjerembab sembari memegangi betisnya yang berdarah. Rekan-rekannya berseru kaget. Satu dari mereka menunjuk ke belakang pria itu.

"Oi, siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan tersebut, Bonney ikut mendongak. Pria lain datang mendekat dari balik pohon. Berjalan super kasual, nodachi di bahu, dan jangan lupa, seringai khas yang sempat membuat Bonney naik pitam beberapa jam terakhir.

"Seorang asing yang lewat," Trafalgar Law belum menghapus ekspresi mengolok itu dari mukanya, "Dan melempar permen,"

Sang gadis melirik ke pangkuannya. Sebuah permen tergeletak manis di sana. Dia memutar bola matanya. Jadi Bonney baru saja diselamatkan kekuatan pria ini, _huh_?

"Bohong! Kau yang menembak kakinya kan?!"

"Ralat. Secara teknis, dia _sendiri_ yang menembak peluru itu," Intonasi si dokter seperti yang sedang mengajarkan satu tambah satu itu dua, "Aku hanya menukarnya,"

"Bagaima—ugh, pengguna buah iblis..."

Law tertawa kecil, "Perspektif bagus, Pirate-ya,"

"Kau..." Semua bajak laut, baik yang telah dijatuhkan Bonney atau tidak, mengeluarkan senjata. Namun sang target tak merasa terganggu, malah menatap si kapten mungil di sekian meter depannya dengan senyum terhibur.

"Lelah?"

"Tinggalkan aku,"

"Kau sedang terdesak, bukan?"

"Aku bisa selesaikan ini sendiri,"

"Seberapa cepat?"

"Hah, jangan sombong hanya karena bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu, Trafalgar!"

"Oh, tapi aku bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa itu,"

"Pembual,"

"_Try me_,"

Bonney terdiam, "1 menit,"

"Dan bila aku berhasil, kau akan melakukan _apapun_ permintaanku terlepas dari kesepakatan kita,"

Si mesum ini!

"Hanya jika kau bisa,"

Law menyeringai puas.

"Oi, oi, oi! Berani juga kau mengobrol dan menghirau—"

_**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!**_

"UWOAAAAAGH!" Kerumunan itu spontan terkejut. Lelaki yang tertembak tadi kembali mengerang ketika dengan tangkas Law menebaskan nodachinya ke tubuh pria tersebut. Namun mendadak ia berhenti berteriak, "Eh? Tidak terlalu sakit ternyata...E-Eh?! Tapi kenapa darahnya keluar terus?! O-Oi!"

"Aku memotong sedikit pembuluh darah tangan dan kakimu, total 37 sayatan. Cukup untuk perlahan mengeluarkan seluruh darah dalam tubuhmu tanpa bisa dihentikan," Law tersenyum ringan, "Mungkin sekarang tak sakit, tapi kau akan melemah...sampai ajal menjemputmu...Fufu, tenang saja..." Dia melempar pandangan penuh makna pada kerumunan di seberangnya, "...aku adalah dokter handal. Sayatan operasiku _selalu_ akurat,"

Bulu kuduk para bajak laut yang mendengarnya tiba-tiba meremang.

"Ada yang mau bernasib sama dengannya?"

Wajah mereka pucat seketika.

"Sebentar...Trafalgar...dokter..." Salah satunya berbicara, lalu tersentak, "J-Jangan bilang, kau 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law?!"

Satu senyuman Law saja yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat mereka semakin ketar-ketir.

"Trafalgar Law?! Bajak laut 180 juta Beri yang terkenal dengan kebrutalannya itu?!" **[2]**

"Aku tersanjung kau ingat nominal _bounty_-ku, Pirate-ya,"

Sekejap, raut bimbang merebak dalam kerumunan tersebut, "K-Kita pergi dari sini! Kau hanya beruntung, bocah, ingat itu!" Sedetik kemudian, mereka buru-buru angkat kaki. Bahkan si penembak terluka tadi ikut bersusah payah menyusul.

Bonney menyaksikannya dengan mulut setengah terbuka, tak percaya, "Pengecut!" Hanya begitu dan mereka kabur?!

"Mereka melakukan hal yang sepantasnya dilakukan," Law berkomentar simpel.

"Dari semuanya kau memilih untuk menggunakan reputasimu?!"

"Tanpa kekuatan buah iblis, syaratnya itu kan?" Sang dokter menyarungkan kembali nodachi-nya, "53 detik. Fufu, aku akan menantikan saat-saat hadiahku digunakan tiba, Glutton-ya,"

"Maniak," Bonney mendesis, "Dan bisakah kau lakukan operasimu dengan sedikit sensor? Sekarang coba beritahu aku bagaimana cara menangani _itu_," Mengangkat alis, Law mengikuti arah tunjuk sang perempuan.

Sekelompok anak yang hanya bisa menonton dari pinggir tampak pucat pasi. Beberapa membeku di tempat, beberapa saling berpelukan. Sudah barang pasti mereka ketakutan, terlebih saat kedua kapten itu akhirnya memandang mereka. Meski demikian, Melly terlihat membuka tutup mulutnya, berusaha mencari suaranya, "S-Spi..."

"Ah, Me—"

"—SPINEL-CHAN!"

Bagai ombak, kerumunan manusia mungil itu menyerbu tempat Bonney duduk. Melly bahkan jelas-jelas menerjangnya, "Spinel-chan, hwaaaaaaaaaaaa...!" Si pirang menangis sambil memeluknya erat. Awalnya Bonney kaget, namun tak lama menghela napas. Ia mengelus punggung sang gadis.

"_Yeah_...aku tahu tadi itu menakutkan, apalagi si dokter sinting. Tapi, hey, katanya kamu tidak takut bajak laut?"

Melly menggeleng, masih membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Bonney, "...B-Bukan itu..."

"Lalu?"

"Melly-chan khawatir padamu, Spinel-chan!"

Bonney mengerjap mendengar kalimat anak di sekitarnya.

"Iya, kami juga khawatir tahu!"

"Spinel-chan, apa ada luka?"

"A-Aku pikir kamu akan tertembak, Spinel-chan, hwaaaa...!"

"Tadi keren sekali, Spinel-chan! Ajari aku akrobat dong!"

Bonney masih tertegun, cukup tak menyangka, namun kemudian tertawa, "Haha, ya ampun, kalau itu sih tak perlu khawatir! Lihat?" Dia membuka lebar tangannya, "Aku baik-baik saja, bukan?" Perlahan, sebagian anak menunjukkan senyum lega, meski tampaknya Melly belum demikian. Tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat. Bonney mengulum bibirnya, sebelum menarik Melly untuk melepas pelukannya dan melihat langsung wajahnya, "Oke, katakan 'aaaaaa',"

"E-Eh?"

"Buka mulutmu. Aaaaaaa,"

Melly tetap bingung, tapi melakukan apa yang disuruh, "Aaaaaa..." Tepat saat itu, Bonney memasukkan permen yang membentur pipinya tadi ke dalam mulut Melly. Refleks, si gadis mengemutnya.

"Enak?" Melly mengangguk, "Manis?" Melly mengangguk lagi. Bonney tersenyum, "Makan yang enak dan manis bisa membuat perasaanmu senang. Kamu tidak akan ketakutan lagi," Mendengar kalimatnya, si pirang mengerjap lalu balas tersenyum, tak lama mengangguk, "Ah, tapi kalau lama-lama permennya terasa aneh, salahkan dokter sinting itu, jangan aku,"

"Itu permen dari pulau ini," Law angkat suara, sedaritadi berdiri dengan kasual di tempatnya. Sebagian anak terdekat mendongak padanya, memancarkan rasa takut sekaligus ingin tahu. Law mengacuhkan mereka.

"Spinel-chan...itu kakakmu?"

Bonney spontan mengumbar aura '_ye fahken kiddin meh_?!'. Tolong, cukup pelayan kafe tadi saja yang punya ide seperti itu tentang dia dan lelaki ini.

"Bukan, bukan, bukan," Penolakan total, "Dengar ya, pria ini berbahaya. Kalian lihat kan dia suka menyayat orang sembarangan? Tidak sampai situ, dia juga suka memotong orang!" Celetukan terkejut mengudara dari kerumunan tersebut, "Dan mau tahu yang terparah apa?" Kalimat Bonney berjeda sok misterius. Berpasang mata harap-harap cemas menanti kelanjutannya, "...Dia pedofil!"

Hening.

"...Spinel-chan, pedofil itu apa?"

"Kalian tidak tahu pedofil?!" Bonney amat syok. Malang sekali mereka, istilah ini patut disosialisasikan, "Dengar baik-baik, pedofil itu artinya suka menyiksa anak kecil, memperbudak anak kecil, MAKAN ANAK KECIL! Kalian tahu apa julukan pria ini karena hal itu? 'Pedophile of Death' Trafalgar Law—_Ouch_!" Bonney mengusap kepalanya yang ditimpuk, lalu mendelik kasar pada Law, "Apa masalahmu?!"

"Semuanya," Sang pria balas mendelik. Di tangannya masih ada sekitar dua permen, siap dilemparkan, "Kuharap kau berhenti membengkokkan makna asli dari sebuah istilah, Glutton-ya. Dan yang terpenting..." Tampang Law sangat serius, "...aku _bukan_ pedofil. Berhenti mengubah julukan orang sesukamu!"

Bonney mendengus geli. Bisa melihat bajak laut lawanmu seperti ini memang sehat untuk jantung. _As expected from captain of 'Heart' Pirates_, "Kalau tak mau dengar, pergi saja sana! Lagipula sedang apa kau di daerah ini? Kupikir sudah kuberitahu incaran pertamaku adalah selatan, kau ambillah daerah lain,"

"Hanya menjalankan bagian kesepakatanku," Law berkata acuh tak acuh, "Berhubung sudah tak ada lagi yang mengganggu waktu bermainmu, urusanku disini selesai,"

"Waktu berma...ah,"

_"—Urusan Navy serahkan padaku. Kupastikan waktu bermain Spinel manis kita tidak akan diganggu mereka...selama dia masih terus _bermain_ untukku,"_

...Maksudnya itu?

"Tadi adalah bajak laut,"

Sang pria mulai melangkah pergi, "Aku sebenarnya tak memberi pembeda. _Siapapun_ yang menghalangi tujuanku akan kuatasi," Ketika melewati perempuan itu, senyum khas dia tersungging kembali, "Kau beruntung situasi tadi termasuk salah satunya,"

Bonney terdiam.

"Kuharap kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Glutton-ya," Tangan Law melambai singkat, tanpa menengok dari balik bahunya seiring dengan menjauhnya dia, "Nasib kebebasanmu masih di tanganku,"

Bonney mencibir, sekali lagi teringat akan kebetean dia beberapa jam terakhir, walau harus mengakui kalau cukup tak menyangka Law akan memegang kata-katanya. Ia pikir pria itu hanyalah bajak laut arogan seperti yang lain...

"Spinel-chan, jadi orang tadi berbahaya?"

Bonney menoleh ke si penanya, "Uhn, bahaya. Hati-hati kalau bertemu dia lagi, oke?" Bajak laut dengan inteligensi tinggi adalah lawan yang paling Bonney tidak sukai.

"Oh...oke. Tapi aku bersyukur ia menolongmu, Spinel-chan,"

Sang gadis tersenyum. Andai dia tahu apa yang menggerakkan si pria untuk berbuat itu.

"Spinel-chan," Melly di hadapannya menyodorkan sesuatu, "Aku mau beri ini padamu, sebagai ucapan terima kasih,"

Bonney mengerutkan dahinya, "Ini..."

"Kastanyet. Pernah lihat? Kita juga suka pakai ini untuk bermain~"

"Oooh, suaranya lebih bagus lho!"

"Akrobat Spinel-chan pasti akan makin keren~"

"Hee..." Bukan kali pertama Bonney melihatnya. Hanya saja ketimbang alat musik, dia lebih senang diberi yang bisa dimakan,

_***RUMBLE***_

Dengar? Perutnya saja menyetujui. Efeknya kali ini bahkan plus-plus karena si gelang batu.

"Hihihihi, Spinel-chan lapar ya?" Melly tertawa geli, "Ah, mau berkunjung ke rumahku? Kebetulan Mama masak enak hari ini~ Aku juga punya banyak cokelat~"

"Uwoah, benarkah?!" Salah besar kau telah menyebut informasi itu di depan Bonney, Nak. Stok makanan rumahmu secara _official_ akan dijarah habis olehnya, "Mau! Aku mau!"

"Asyik~ Ooh! Aku akan kenalkan juga pada Papa. Papa pasti senang mendengar kamu telah menolong anak-anak pulau ini. Biasanya dia sibuk, tapi hari ini dia pulang cepat. Bajak laut sedang tidak terlalu banyak,"

Bonney seketika membeku, "Papamu Navy?"

"Haha, bukan, bukan," Tanpa Melly sadari, Bonney sesungguhnya baru saja menghela napas amat, amat lega. Masa dia harus kehilangan kesempatan makan gratis enak karena Navy? "Papaku walikota,"

...

...Heh.

Bonney mulai bertanya-tanya apakah angin keberuntungan sudah berhembus kembali ke arahnya.

"Oke, tunjukkan saja jalannya, _girlie_,"

Melly tersenyum geli lagi, "Kamu tahu, Spinel-chan, gaya bicaramu kadang suka aneh deh. Misalnya kalau sama orang dewasa. Seolah umurmu jauh lebih tua begitu,"

Sang kapten mungil mendengus. Kau tidak tahu betapa pernyataanmu sangat tepat sasaran, Nak.

**|  
>xXx<br>|**

Wen Gu sedang galau.

Ia berdiri di balik pagar pembatas koridor lantai tiga, bangunan utama Markas Besar Navy, memandang lautan Grand Line dengan sorot mata berpikir. Tak banyak yang ia lakukan selain diam, atau sesekali menghela napas. Bila ada rekan Navy yang lewat dan menyapanya, maka dia akan membalas dengan senyum terbaiknya. Wen Gu tidak mau orang lain tahu dia galau.

Fokus kegalauannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah target dia, si bajak laut wanita rakus itu. Padahal ia sempat mau membangun strategi baru untuk menangkapnya. Wen Gu begini-begini amat menyesal tidak dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Perairan itu adalah zona patrolinya. Bisa kalah di kandang sendiri sakitnya tuh di sini (tunjuk dada).

Sampai kabar itu datang.

Sungguh, reaksinya nano-nano.

Pertama, Wen Gu bangga dan senang rencananya jadi berhasil. Sekarang yang ia perlukan hanyalah membawa pasukan, kembali ke pulau tempat targetnya berada dan meringkusnya. Namun itulah yang lalu membawanya ke reaksi kedua...

"Hhhh..."

"Sedang lihat apa? Ikutan dong," Tahu-tahu ada yang nimbrung di samping.

"Hah? Oh, tidak hanya sedang meli—_U__WOAAH_!" Badan Wen Gu secara harafiah melenting menjauh, nyaris jatuh bokong duluan saat mengambil jarak dari figur yang datang dan berbicara secara tiba-tiba itu, "L-L-L-L-L-L-Laksamana Madya Garp?!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Reaksimu _epic_ sekali!" Garp the Fist, yang sedang terkenal di kalangan bawah Navy dengan nama Cracker-Monster Garp atau Garp the Donut Hero, mengeluarkan tawa khasnya. Tak berkurang sedikit pun gelegarnya meski sudah dimakan usia.

"L-Laksamana Madya Garp! M-Maaf, saya tidak segera sadar kalau itu Anda!"

"_Nah_, santai saja, santai saja!" Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung si pria. Gesturnya bersahabat, sayang kekuatan tepuknya yang tak bersahabat untuk ukuran Haki Wen Gu. Oh ya, kadang kau tak punya pilihan selain harus mengaktifkan itu dalam aktivitas tersantai sekali pun bersama sang pahlawan Navy, "Kalau sadar duluan, gagal dong aku mengagetkanmu, bwahahahaha!"

"A-Ah, begitu,"

"Tapi aku memang penasaran kau sedang lihat apa," Garp menunjuk wajah Wen Gu, "Habis tampak serius sekali. Aku sudah tiga kali lewat sini dan kau masih diam pasang ekspresi sama,"

"Eh?! Ya ampun, maaf saya tidak sadar Anda lewat sini tadi!" Wen Gu buru-buru membungkuk.

"Bwahaha, kan sudah kubilang santai saja. Jadi? Ada masalah?"

"Ah...hanya masalah kecil, Laksamana Madya. Masalah bajak laut yang mengacau di perairan seperti biasa," Wen Gu menunduk agak malu, "Saya tahu Markas Besar sedang dalam persiapan menghadapi masalah yang lebih besar lagi, jadi Laksamana Madya tak perlu ikut memikirkan ini,"

Bukan sembarang masalah besar, namun _benar-benar_ besar. Apalagi kalau bukan eksekusi salah satu kriminal terkenal, Komandan Divisi II Bajak Laut Whitebeard, Portgas D. Ace. Hukuman mati yang ditimpakan padanya menjadi suatu kemenangan tersendiri untuk Navy, namun tentu tak bisa semudah itu, terkait kemungkinan tinggi kaptennya yang akan datang menyelamatkannya. Satu dari Empat Kaisar di New World, Edward Newgate. Dan itu...adalah masalah. Besar.

Karenanya semua prajurit elit Navy dipanggil ke Markas Besar, termasuk Wen Gu. Ia tentu dengan senang hati akan menjalankan tugasnya...bila pikiran mengenai target lamanya tidak memberatkan otak a.k.a reaksi kedua Wen Gu. Padahal kesempatan sudah ada, namun dia tak bisa membawa pasukan aslinya berhubung masih dalam pengaruh buah iblis perempuan tersebut. Dia juga tak yakin Markas Besar akan mengijinkannya membawa banyak pasukan baru kesana. Di sini lebih dibutuhkan.

Jadi Wen Gu pusing tidak sih?

"Heh, jangan begitu. Bajak laut tetap bajak laut. Mau sekecil apapun kekacauan yang mereka perbuat, tetap warga sipil yang jadi korban. Tugas kita adalah untuk memastikan itu tak terjadi,"

"Laksamana Madya Garp..." Wen Gu memancarkan raut kekaguman.

"Sama saja dengan stok Senbei dan donat. Wah, kalau kau tidak sering perhatikan jumlahnya, bisa-bisa saat ingin makan, malah habis. Sering sekali itu! Hal sekecil itu bisa jadi bencana! Tch, heran...padahal aku makannya segitu-segitu saja tetapi kenapa cepat sekali dia habis?"

"Ah, begitu..." Raut Wen Gu tadi seketika memudar.

"Heh, tapi yang penting semangat saja...euh...siapa namamu, omong-omong?"

Wen Gu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya sembari memasang hormat khas Navy, "Komandan Wen Gu dari markas G-3, siap bertugas, Laksamana Madya Garp!"

"Bwahahaha, itu baru semangat! Kalau ada masalah lagi, bilang saja, oke?"

Sang komandan tersenyum, "Laksamana Madya terlalu baik..."

"_Nah_, yang baik itu Bogart, soalnya dia semua yang kerjakan, bwahahahaha!" Wen Gu _sweat-dropped_, sementara Garp menepuk (atau lebih bagus disebut menabok) punggung pria itu sekali lagi sebelum berbalik pergi dan melambaikan tangannya, "Jangan kebanyakan berpikir keras-keras, nanti cepat tua seperti Sengoku. Ah, tapi aku juga sudah tua sih, bwahahahaha!"

Wen Gu hanya bisa tertegun di tempat. Memang sang Laksamana Madya senior itu sesuatu sekali.

"Komandan! Komandan Wen Gu!"

Pria yang dimaksud berbalik.

"Lapor, Komandan!" Seorang Navy yang Wen Gu kenal sebagai bawahannya memberi hormat, "Saya sudah mendapatkan ijinnya. Kita bisa membawa beberapa prajurit ke pulau Puerde Ri untuk meringkus Bajak Laut Jewelry Bonney,"

Wajah Wen Gu jelas berseri, "Benarkah?!" Ternyata dewi keberuntungan belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan dia, "Baiklah, kita bisa mulai persiapannya sekarang,"

"_Aye_, Komandan!"

"Kita butuh..." Sang komandan melangkah sembari terus berbicara pada bawahannya, memberi instruksi-instruksi berguna untuk kelengkapan pasukannya. Mereka terus berjalan menuruni tangga markas, "...dan begitu. Kira-kira apa lagi yang kurang?"

"Eh? Ah...Umm, maaf saya tidak punya saran apa-apa..."

Wen Gu menaikkan alisnya, "Tapi kau mendengarkan, bukan? Kulihat fokusmu seperti sedang di tempat lain,"

"Oh, m-maaf, Komandan. Saya hanya, umm, sedang memikirkan sesuatu. T-Tapi tentang misi kita, Komandan, bukan yang lain!"

"Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan, prajurit,"

"Eh? Umm..." Navy muda itu ragu sejenak, "Tentang tempat yang akan kita tuju, rasanya saya pernah mendengar satu dua rumor mengenai itu,"

"Pulau Puerde Ri?" Wen Gu mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku hanya pernah dengar penduduknya sangat menyukai anak kecil. Memangnya kenapa dengan itu?"

"Ah, ya itu juga. Tapi kalau tidak salah pulau itu sendiri pun sedikit, umm...aneh?" Sang prajurit menggaruk pipinya bersalah, "Saya tidak tahu pasti anehnya bagaimana. Seperti, umm...apa ya? Katanya kau akan mengerti sendiri kalau sampai disana, yang tampak tak seperti terlihatnya...begitu sih,"

Wen Gu menghentikan langkahnya, berpikir, "Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang dapat mengganggu misi kita. Pasukan Navy di sana dari awal tak banyak meski beberapa bajak laut sering melewatinya,"

"Saya harap juga begitu...Ah! Tapi saya tahu satu hal pasti, hanya nama lain pulau itu sih,"

"Apa itu?"

"Pulau Puer Dei. Kudengar nama aslinya memang dieja begitu. Mungkin karena ada artinya,"

"Arti?"

Sang Navy muda mengangguk seraya menatap komandannya.

"_The Child of God_," **[3]**

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> One Piece Manga - Chapter 662, Law tahu ada Sea Stone di _jitte_ Smoker tanpa menyentuhnya.

**[2]** One Piece Manga - Chapter 581, Komentar Scratchmen Apoo tentang kebrutalan Law. - Chapter 659, Komentar kru G-5 tentang Law yang _creepy_.  
>(Komentar saya sih doi tamfan #gaadaygnanya)<p>

**[3]** Arti asli dari bahasa latin Puer Dei.


End file.
